Kuronue
by Kitsunekomori
Summary: Kuronue's alive, and though he is he misses Makai. He was born into Ningenkai as Kurama but except he has a screwed up family and has his own family. When the spirit detective finds him, whan will happen? And most of all will things be as they were? M-Pre
1. My family

This will Yaoi. And Kuronue never died in this version.

His features are a bit softer

----

A raven haired man lay on a canopy bed that felt like clouds of white. Sobbing, he stood up and was about to leave his room when screams filled his ears. He frowned and went to the window sill. It was never a starry night where he lived, in Tokyo. At times, Kuronue, yes Kuronue missed the smell of rotten corpses, blood and the beautiful starry nights of Makai. It may sound revolting but you get to live with it; which was something he never thought he'd be able to do. Besides home, he missed his sarcastic partner. Who of which was Yoko Kurama, yes Yoko Kurama a brilliant or lusty fox. Now he was in legend and Kuronue merely a human that appreciated the legend. Today was a very, very special day it was his partner's birthday. Yoko on these days would smile brilliantly at Kuronue and even if he was not quote on quote sexually attracted to Kuronue he would be extra flirtatious! Not that he was not on usual days… he would always flirt with everyone. Especially Kuronue, you see… Komori are really, really sensitive. Kuronue would get depressed if no one spoke to him, and very easily at times it could be in a day. And trust and be known Kuronue would go to other sources for attention the rash act almost cost him his innocence a few times, but he never actually lost it. Which he was very thankful for Yoko saving his sweetness, he liked being sweet. Because of this Yoko gave Kuronue extra special attention.

"Hah…"

He breathed out looking at the linear eclipse. It was so beautiful right now, unknowingly tears slid down from his eyes to the fluffy pillows on his window seal. This night, in Makai there would be a moon. It would be in line with other planets thus making the moon a light blue colour. Yoko always loved to come out and look at it. But only with Kuronue, he didn't with other thieves because he said it would show a 'weakness.' Really, what type of a weakness is a moon?

"Yoko…"

He trailed on flashbacks of his partner and best friend recreating in the back of his mind.

-FlAsH BaCk-

(One of Yoko's past Birthday's it'll be long)

"Helllloooo, there sexiness, how you doing?"

Kuronue yelped as the Kitsune came up behind him wrapping his arms around his hips,

"Y-Yoko??? Please tell me that's you…"

Yoko chuckle kissing the top of his head,

"Yes, it is my raven." Kuronue breathed as Yoko let him go,

"You know what day it is?"

Kuronue put a finger on his chin,

"Mmmm… Friday…"

Yoko pouted his lip, with a frown and then growled,

"Kurooonueee, you promised you would-I'm kidding Foxy! I know it's your birthday…right?"

Yoko smirked then looked over his shoulder at a pot that was boiling with a light orangish broth bubbling merrily.

"What is it?"

Whiffing at the divine scent Yoko licking his lower lip and make a move to get a bit, causing Kuronue to hit his him with a wooden spoon.

"Why did you do that for!?!"

The Kitsune whined in pain,

"For trying to steal my food, fox I am trying to make dinner here for us and here you are stealing it!"

The two thieves at this time lived alone. It was actually pretty nice living together; as friends. Yoko was pathetic at cooking or cleaning anything at all so Kuronue did it all. Why didn't they steal?

Good question;

Kuronue's honor code.

It was a strict code, which included not stealing food from people. So every day after their thefts, they would go to the market and Kuronue would shop for food. Selling one of their many items they sold.

Grumbling Yoko left the room only after kissing his cheek.

Sighing Kuronue then pulled out ingredients for Yoko's favorite dessert, chocolate rasberry tarte. Yoko was crazy for it.

----LATER.---

Kuronue plopped down on the grass looking up at Yoko,

"Foxy, come on sit down."

Yoko sat down by Kuronue who laid on the thick green grass and began drinking a bottle of sake. Kuronue glared at the bottle,

"I wish you wouldn't drink that shit."

Yoko narrowed his hazed over golden eyes down then pulled his lips away from the bottle.

"An' I wish some on' woul' fuck ya outta bein' so damn stupid."

Kuronue sighed a tad bit emotionally hurt and looked up at the moon; that was Yoko's fifth bottle tonight. They were pretty big too and yes Yoko was drunk. When he was drunk he'd always call Kuronue-

"Bitch."

Yoko addressed him and the bat looked up at the taller man,

"Yes Yoko?"

Yoko hiccupped,

"Why you sa' sexy?"

Yoko asked tilting up Kuronue's chin with his index finger. His thumb stroked Kuronue's plump lips. Kuronue frowned, damn drunkard. He was always such a pervert! Yoko crawled over on all fours to him with a smile,

"You're drunk, again. Yoko, you promised me you would not get drunk onyour birthday!"

Yoko hiccupped nuzzling his neck intimately,

"An' ya tol' me (hiccup) you'd gimme wha I wanted."

Kuronue began to shake his head,

"I gave you something- tha' ya stole. I wanna a treasure."

Kuronue pushed Yoko away as his sharp fangs grazed his neck. The youko then pounced on him pinning his arms above his head.

"A-ah, Yoko…stop it."

Kuronue's legs kicked out trying to get the intoxicated Kitsune off of him, which failed as vines wrapped around his ankles and thighs securing him down.

The wetness on his neck spoke to him in a definite order.

Get the fuck out of there!

The only question was how?

Yoko was no idiot even drunk, and he overpowered him in brute force. In fact he also over powered him in almost every fight they had. Though he could form a fog… and he could also trick him...

"AGH!!!"

Kuronue's thoughts were cut short by fangs, sinking into his flesh. Screaming in pain he tossed his head he tried to turn his head in a desperate attempt to get away when Yoko pushed his neck to the side and transferred his Youki into his neck wound. In this sudden move Kuronue arched up in pleasure,

"Ah… why Yoko…?"

"My sweet komori… you are all mine now. I wanted you for a very long time."

Kuronue whimpered, as his mate's hand trailed up Kuronue his chest under his vest,

"NO!!!"

Kuronue screamed, tears streaming down his face,

"STOP!!! Yoko please stop!!"

Suddenly Yoko backed down,

"We will continue later."

The vines released Kuronue.

He ran.

----------------Flashback over------

Kuronue groped the mark, tears flooding back to his eyes. The mark pulsed, never did they have sex nor did Yoko remember the mark. His pendant was the key to that. It hid their mating mark, which he supposedly died for.

"KURONUE!!!!"

His breath caught in his throat, the door swung open. In walked two men;

'N-no not again…!!!'

"No…no no no. Get away!!!!"

Kuronue panicked as they came closer with sadistic lustful smirks. His human brother licking his lips sensually, Kuronue stared; the same look that Yoko had… And now he was weak. Then again even as a youkai he was weak… now human he was all so weak.

Looking out the window he thanked the fact that had a room on the first floor.

'Thank inari…'

In a swift two moves he kicked the window open and was out of there.

"KURONUE-IMIA LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!!!!"

He begged running, now the three men fallowing close behind.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-OH YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!I'LL FUCK YOUR ASS!!!"

'No…'

Once more karma from his past life intervened; a rock sliced his sensitive flesh on his ankle causing him to fall on his chest. Onto another fleshy surface.

"Hey, watch-whoa, are you okay?"

A kid with gelled back black hair asked him; holding him strongly in his arms. Kuronue whimpered,

"Please, please don't let him take me. Please."

The boy looked down watching the man snuggle into his chest, wetting his shirt with his tears.

"Who-KURONUE!!!!"

Kuronue's breath hitched,

"No…he'll take me…no…"

The two men paused in front of the boy who stood up.

"Hand him over."

Holding Kuronue, he growled out;

"I don't think she wants to go with you. Plus she's kinda cute.- Urameshi!!!"

Another carrot top headed boy came running to the first,

"Yukio,"

Whispered Imia to his best friend as the other two talked,

"Place the curse on the bat. Now."

Yukio nodded his black slashed bangs moving side to side with him. Imia stood staring at his brother and soon to be slut while licking his upper lip sensually. It made Kuronue shiver; fear tingled throughout his body. At this the boy turned his head;

"Hey! What the- "

He saw Imia lick his lips, his glazed over lust filled eyes trailing down every part of Kuronue's body;

"Y-you wanna rape her don't you!"

The carrot top looked at Kuronue, blushed and looked away. Neither of them had realized Kuronue was not a she but a he.

"Mmmm, of course I do. You're Yusuke Urameshi, huh, and you're Kazuma Kuwabara?"

Imia asked as Yukio's eyes turned back to its scarlet hue from its previous blue one. Imia pushed his locks from view of his eyes, one with a rainbow swirl in it.

"Who would rape a woman? That is low!"

All the while Kuronue was silent,

"For now, you can have him. I don't like to get down and dirty unless there is pleasure in it for me. Let's go Yukio."

The two turned and left leaving.

--end chap.--

Just do we are clear Kuronue is a man, he just has feminine features.

That'll be in the next chap.


	2. Yoko

Thank you xXBlackRoseAngelXx for the review, I like Kuronue more uke –ish. I made this chapter especially for you.

--

Kuronue stood up brushing his body off, and then looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Tha-Thank you…"

But low, Kuronue knew when he went back home… There would be hell to pay, and he would pay up. Imia was never forgiving especially to people that got in his way. Even if this boy saved him now later he would be taken by his brother.

"You okay?"

Kuronue nodded to reassure Yusuke,

"Yes I am Yusuke was it?-WHOA!!! You're a man!!!"

Kuronue looked behind him; brilliantly blushing. Yusuke was groping at his ass, the other boy burst out laughing,

"YOU CHECKED OUT A GUY!!!"

Yusuke blinked twice then yelled;

"SOOO!!!! HE'S SEXY!!! SHIT, IF I DIDN'T HAVE KEIKO I WOULD DATE HIM!!! PLUS I SAW YOU CHECKING HIM OUT TOO!"

Kuwabara blinked;

"You're gay!!!-NO! I'm Bisexual."

Kuronue sighed removing Yusuke's hands from his ass,

"Please, don't grab my ass."

"So, who was that guy?"

Kuwabara asked curiously, and Yusuke added;

"And how does he know you!?!"

The bat hung his head so his bangs covered his face,

"Imia…he-he's my brother."

"NANI!!!???!!!"

Both boys screamed and Kuronue bothered to elaborate;

"He has always had an unhealthy addiction with me. Yukio his friend does whatever he says, since he is in mad love with Imia. They have sex every so often but Imia does not like him as a mate. When father's friends touch me all over. My father allows it because he says "You look like a woman. And like a woman you should lay on your back." Mother yells at him for this. And…other things; I have been sexually harassed since I can remember. I am a virgin surprisingly. Oh, and Yukio beats me every so often."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"AHHH!!!"

The bat screamed as he through Kuronue over his shoulder, the physic catched up with him. Kuronue just lay their limply looking at the sky; a hand on his chin.

"URAMESHI, you can't take the girl-I'm a GUY!!!"

Hollered Kuronue trying to glare at the human, failing pathetically;

"Sorry."

Kuronue still glared at him.

"The hell I can't they aren't gonna rape him."

Kuwabara sighed;

"Sorry girl I tried to-I'M NOT A WOMAN!!!"

The Detective snickered and switched Kuronue's position to carry him like a bride would be carried on the day of her marriage.

"So, where are we going?"

"We are going to the temple."

Ever since Genkai died Yusuke had been living in the temple with Yukina and Puu. Raising some accusations by Keiko, in a way she thought that they were sleeping together.

HAHA!

YA RIGHT!!!!

If that happened Hiei would have his head on a platter and presenting him in front of an altar as an offering to the gods!!

Plus, Yukina helped him treat wounds and stuff like that. She also cooked… like a goddess. Hiei would sit outside on a tree and watch her closely; anytime he could leave Makai.

"Okay."

Kuronue blinked,

"Yusu-OHHH SHIT!!!!!!!!!IT'S KURAMA'S BIRTHDAY!!!"

Yusuke screamed and began running at a very fast pace to the temple; Kuwabara fallowing both talking. None of this got through Kuronue's head except for one word;

Kurama.

Kurama.

Kurama.

'Yo-ko? Could it be my Yoko?'

Kuronue looked up at Yusuke hopefully then inquired the question;

"Is it… Yoko Kurama?"

At the time Yusuke was panicking so much he neglected the fact that Kurama told him not to tell anyone.

"Ya, you know him?"

Kuronue blinked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He scrambled up Yusuke's shoulder screaming uncontrollably Yusuke's hand held him in place.

"Dude what the hell is up with you!?!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no I can't see Yoko! What would I say!!!?"

Yusuke blinked,

"How about Hi???"

Kuronue ignored him.

-- Genkai's!!--

Kurama sighed, Yusuke and Kuwabara were late.

Again.

Sighing he looked out the window by Hiei, who was ignoring most everybody which included; Yukina, Hiei, Keiko, Jin, Touya, Puu, Koenma, Botan, Chu, Rinku and Shizuru. There was just one person he wanted;

His Kuronue.

Normally Yoko would be very cocky and perverted. Except for today and the month that fallowed, he'd groan and moan.

Over Kuronue.

His mind looked like a battle zone… or a forest fire. Everything was dead. Yoko's domain was like the forest he lived in when he was a kit which meant trees, flowers, grass and such. Today the trees were black and gave an appearance like on a horror movie. His flowers wilted over as the grass did. The plants were withering, screaming in anguish

Yoko was in worse shape.

Yoko Kurama, the thieving king was moaning and groaning in anguish and regret. His hair was nappy and tangled up. His golden eyes no longer retained their former beauty. He was on the ground naked tearing at his hair on the forest floor, the flowers sobbed looking at their master's insufferable moaning.

'Yoko, please stop. I can't bear listen to your cries anymore.'

L-leave me alone Suichi.

Days he would randomly outburst;

"KURONUE!!!"

There it was.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a pick up a girl- I'M A GUY!!!!"

Kurama's head snapped around; Kuronue?

His bat stood wearily looking around at everyone.

"AH!"

Kuronue lay on the ground; his ex-partner on top of him. His long black hair flowing around him as the taller redheaded man began touching him;

"Ex-excuse me!!!"

Kuronue pushed him off then scrambled away,

"Don't touch me!!!"

"Oh, this is Kurama, Yoko Kurama."

Kuronue looked up from Yusuke to Kurama.

"No… no it's not possible."

Kurama tried to embrace him again, instead Kuronue ran out the door.

"KURONUE!!!"

Called Kurama from behind him, Kuronue shaked his head and ran until he collapsed not far from the beginning of the forest.

"Bat."

Kuronue looked up. A small man stood in front of him, dressed in almost pure black except for a white scarf around his neck. His crimson eyes narrowed to glare at him, his hair flared up. It was black but he had a white outburst in the front and a piece of white fabric wrapped around his fore head.

"Wh-what do you want!?!"

He glared down at Kuronue,

"Go back to the fox."

Kuronue tensed under his glare and then looked down,

"I can't…- bat?"

He bent down and brought Kuronue's chin up cupping it in his hand,

"Why are you crying?"

Once more tears stained his cheeks,

"I-I-That's not my Yoko…"

Hiei licked his tears away, causing Kuronue to blush madly.

"It is he had to go to desperate measures to stay alive."

Kuronue nodded, and Hiei stroked his leg; his ankle was bleeding.

"You're bleeding. Did you break it?"

The bat shrugged his shoulders;

"I fell on it after my brother hit it with a rock.'

Hiei steadied Kuronue standing up with him;

"Come on, Yukina will look at you."

-- w/ Kurama--

Yoko groaned again, this time he was out. His chest was against his knees and he looked up at the moon, different from Makai's own. In a way it was like Makai's though it didn't have that same appeal that Makai's did. Yoko's hair grew back already though he still looked pathetically melancholy.

"Wha's wrong with the fox?"

Chu whispered to Rinku, who scoffed.

"He's whipped. I bet it was that fine girl."

"He's a guy."

Whispered Yusuke and the two screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL DON'T DO THAT!!"

Yoko still looked up at the sky, blinking slowly.

"I say we geh the gal for em!!!"

Jin screamed and Yoko turned to glare at him. Afraid he hid behind Touya,

"He wan's a kill me!"

Touya set down his green tea from his lips.

"Just leave him be for now."

"NO!"

Yelled Yusuke then Kuwabara retorted,

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO-Excuse me."

Kuronue scooted by;

"Damn…"

Rinku trailed on his eyes fixated on Kuronue's ass.

"She's hot-It's a he!"

Hiei sat back by the window sill. Folding his hands in front of him Kuronue whispered;

"Yoko?"Immediately Yoko turned his head and looked at him, when he didn't answer Kuronue sat down in front of Yoko. Kuronue's gentle hand stroked his pale cheeks.

"Yoko? Yoko, its Kuronue."

Kuronue whispered Yoko didn't respond.

"Yoko…"

As he didn't answer Kuronue leaned in to capture his lips then let go.

"Yoko…"

Afterwards Kuronue got up, the whole room was quiet. Everyone dumbfounded except for Hiei who smirked. The bat was yanked back onto a hard chest.

"Kuronue."

Kuronue groaned; things would be different.

--

Very different.

So what do you think?

J'aime

Ja ne


	3. Drunk Yoko?

Thank you again!!!

I posted this story on deviantart too, but fanfiction was my first fanfic site!

Kuronue skipped around the room happily.

"Are you sure that is a man 'cause it really looks like a girl."

Rinku pondered asking the redheaded fox, who smirked and nodded.

"Be known Kuronue is a man but he is a bit feminine, is that alright?"

Rinku hmned,

'Damn. I was really hoping he was a girl…'

CRASH!

"Ah, whatcha be doin' that for!?!"

Jin yelled as Kuronue played with his hair, braiding it and all.

"I like your hair its redder that Kurama's and much silkier."

Kurama glared;

"Are you insulting Yoko and me on our birthday?"

Kuronue shaked his head quickly,

"No, no never Kurama, Jin is just really pretty."

Crash!

Kurama tackled down his former partner,

"And I'm not!?!"

Kuronue's eyes rolled back as he choked the poor bat,

"C-cant b-reat-he."

"KURAMA, YOU'LL KILL HIM!!!!"

For the first time ever Yusuke and Hiei had to tear Kurama off anyone. Especially Kuronue who lay on the floor limp.

Note to self:

Never ever say Kurama isn't as pretty as someone else.

He'll kill you.

After dinner, Kuronue left to his room. At about midnight his door opened and Kuronue sighed;

"Yoko, why did you come?"

Yoko looked at the bat who sat on the window sill looking up at the moon. It was a yellowish not at all the bluish color that he was so accustomed to in Makai.

"To watch the moon with you what else?"

Yoko sat down by Kuronue and poured out wine into a glass for him and another for Kuronue. Yoko examined his neck,

"And get drunk?"

Kuronue did not want anything to happen like last time. He especially didn't want to lose his virginity, and not to Yoko.

"Kuronue, don't be like that."

Kuronue snorted not looking at Yoko. But he did flinch when his cold hand covered Kuronue's warm one.

"If it makes you feel any more better I won't drink anymore."

Kuronue whipped his head around;

"Really!?!"

Yoko nodded;

"Oh hold on."

Yoko drank his glass down quickly,

"Okay, no wait…"

Then guzzled down Kuronue's glass; not that it mattered Kuronue didn't drink.

"Hah…nope.'

Then the whole bottle of wine, Kuronue laughed at him then Yoko nodded;

"Now I can do it."

"You're such a fox."

Kuronue sighed putting the empty glass cups on the floor then laid his head on Yoko's chest.

"Hiccup."

Ahhh…

Yoko always knew how to mess up a sentimental moment.

"Yoko, your drunken habits…" o Kuronue glared up at him and Yoko sighed,

"I quit drinking Kuronue- Are you really gonna fallow that out?"

Yoko nodded his head and his bangs tickled his nose.

"Yup-Good."

_"I'm coming for you Kuronue."_

Screams rang throughout the halls of the temple,

"Kuronue! Kuronue!"

Kuronue woke to see Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke standing over him. Kurama sat by him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Hiei looked from Kuronue out to the window then back. Kuronue gasped for breath, looking at his partner;

"Are you okay?"

Kuronue gulped;

"Imia is-is coming. He told me in my dream, he's going to take me… he-he he's so mad… he'll kill anyone and everyone. I-I…I'm too weak. I'm too weak."

Kurama shook his shoulders,

"Snap out of it Kuronue, it was just a dream. Imia doesn't exi-He does Kurama."

Yusuke spoke up looking out the window,

"What, who-When I saved him he was running from Imia. His brother who wanted to rape him, he said something about coming back for Kuronue."

Kurama clutched his partner's head who had buried it in his chest.

"Detective, this Imia did he have slashed hair and an eye with a rainbow spiral in it?"

"Ya, why?"

Hiei's eyes got big then he went to Kuronue and yanked him back onto the bed;

"Hiei!!!"

Both hanyou screamed looking at Kuronue skeptically. Hiei shoved Kuronue's neck to the side and ran his finger's over the mark on his neck. He broke Kuronue's pendant off and threw it at Kurama. A fox mark appeared on Kuronue's neck. Mixed in the scent was a dark scent that Hiei did not like.

Without warning Hiei dug his fangs into Kuronue's neck, causing him to scream. Hiei dispelled the scent,

SMASH!

Hiei groaned holding his skull; his outline remained in the wall. Kuronue's body went cold and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Y-Yoko…Help me… help me Yoko…" Kurama looked at him with wide eyes,

"What's wrong with him Hiei!?!"

Hiei held his head,

"A curse was placed on him; it doubles as a tracking curse and a different one. I don't know much about it. He must be Makai's royalty, if he wasn't the curse wouldn't work."

Kuronue as prince-ss.

That made Yusuke chuckle slightly.

"Anyway…if he's in an immense amount of pain right now."

"He has a mate?"

Kurama whispered looking back at him.

"Yes, and this will make it even harder to help him. His mate must mate with him, as he has one."

Kuronue whimpered huffing and tossing on his bed. While arching his back up;

"YOKO!!! Help me… please help me…"

Mate? How could he have a mate, Yoko knew of no mate.

Turning into the silver haired taiyoukai Kitsune; Yoko got on the bed, stroking his bangs soothingly.

"Shh… Kuronue, my komori, calm down."

Yusuke stared at him with a smug look on his face. He never saw Yoko in this position and this was pretty awkward.

"Yoko… it hurts…" Kuronue trailed on and arched his back.

"Yoko…no more…help me…"

"What hurts Kuronue, what hurts?"

"My body…my neck…everything!!!!"

Yoko whipped his head around to glare at Hiei,

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!?!!"

Hiei backed up,

"I tried to take off the curse. But whatever demon that is his mate is strong. I can't take it off. All you can do for him is soothe him. Or find his mate whoever he may be."

Yoko usured them to get out, once they did Yoko locked the door and held Kuronue,

"Is it any better?"

Kuronue yawned snuggled in,

"M-More…"

Yoko kissed the top of his head,

"Go to sleep."

The story is going to get a little more serious!!!!


	4. Jealousy

The fallowing day, Kuronue had woken up in his room but this time in the arms of his best friend. The red-haired kitsune tightened his grip around him.

"Yoko? Yoko?"

Kuronue hadn't learned much of Yoko's kit. Well not His kit.

Yoko pregnant…?

Nooooo….

But anyway, as he tried to remember his last night with the Kitsune it drew a blank. Which was not good considering Yoko had downed a whole bottle of wine last night, but then again it wasn't as strong as sake or Makai drinks.

Kuronue gently slapped his chin/ cheek in an attempt to wake up Kurama. The fox growled,

"Don't you growl at me!"

Kurama tossed Kuronue off the bed then covered his head with a white silk pillow. Kuronue groaned rubbing his ass,

"That's it!"

Kuronue jumped on top of him, rolled the fox around then held the pillow over his head. Within seconds the kit kicked Kuronue off of him onto the ground and held his chest breathing heavily.

"You tried to kill me!"

Kuronue groaned again,

"Well you growled at me and tossed me off my own bed!"

He hmned then looked away,

"Do you feel any better?"

He blinked twice.

"Nani?"

Kurama came back to him and groped his body; Kuronue just stared at him that was until he grabbed his ass.

"YOKO!!!!"

Kuronue blushed blood red and pushed him away. Kurama then realized what he did and apologized profoundly. Kuronue stared for an instant then wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. Kurama made no move to brush him off but stayed staring at Kuronue. Before Kurama knew it, Kuronue ran out the door laughing like a maniac. Kurama blinked,

'Okay…'

Brushing a hand through his hair he then knew.

"KURONUE!!!!!"

Kuronue ran down the stairs still laughing a crystal orb in his hand. His ears caught Kurama's sheer yell and he bit his lip. Kurama always fell for this! He would come to Kuronue; Kuronue would flatter him and get close enough to take his orb.

Heh. Heh.

Stupid.

Kuronue, baby what are you doing with my orb?

'What're you doing calling me baby?'

My orb.

'Hmm what orb?'

You know Kuronue.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Komori, you stole me.

'Well when we were partners I stole it because it was pretty and it made your hair look longer and fluffier.'-Yes, it fluffs Kurama's hair as well but now I use it when I don't want to be in Kurama's mind.

'I know you like dwell in it but its pretty.'

You stole me.

'Cant you go back to Kurama-No I have to be in touch with him because I switched out of it.

Kuronue pouted his lip then hid in a closet sheathing his spirit energy;

"Hello Clarice."

Kuronue screamed and broke down the door just barely missing his friend. Seeing him he jumped on his head like an animal.

"Kuronue-EEEE thing in their Clarice with the hello and the rapist and the hello and scary voice and dark and waaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurama took Kuronue off his head holding him under his armpits. When Kurama opened his mouth Kuronue stuffed the orb in his mouth.

Rinku came out of the closet with a CD player and an apple.

"Yo, babe."

Kuronue jumped down from Kurama's arms and walked into the kitchen. Which Kurama fallowed;

"That was very mature."

Hiei came into the room and Kuronue ran over to him and stared at him in the eyes. When Hiei got nervous and tried to look away Kuronue grabbed his cheeks and looked at him again.

"What the hell Komori?" Hiei pushed him back only to have Kuronue prance outside and down the stairs.

-With Kuronue-

"Hey Kuwabara!!!"

"Hey it's the sexy girl-IM A MAN!!!!"

"Hello."

Kuronue looked down at a young woman. A beautiful one too. Long blue hair and crimson eyes, dressed in a kimono…she looked oddly like…

"Hey, do you have a brother?"

Her mouth parted to a slight gasp,

"I do, do you know who he is? I don't know who he is?"

Kuronue smirked,

"I-"

AND CUT!!!

Sorry I got bored with typing for a second

I'm kidding.

He ain't be know nothan about anaythan about anythan of ya brotha!!!"

The wind master dragged Kuronue off into the depths of the forest.

Forest

Jin pinned Kuronue to a tree, holding him there by his neck.

"Owww, Jin-You tell her you die."

Kuronue looked back up from his gaze that was plastered to the ground.

Blood red eyes.

"Hiei you!!! How!?! Wha?"

Hiei chuckled, pushing the bangs away from Kuronue's face. Then his fingers moved down the side of his face.

"I got a new ability. Shapeshifting."

His other hand grabbed his pendant and yanked; breaking the chord.

"HIEI!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!"

Hiei gust glared at him then ran his fangs over the sensitive flesh on his neck,

"I thought so."

Two puckering holes appeared on his neck. Kuronue panicked;

His mating mark.

Hiei was Kurama's best friend too, he would tell him! For sure he would, and the kitsune would be ashamed and-

"I won't tell."

He'd beat him- wait what?

"Huh?"

Hiei just looked into his deep Indigo orbs, and sighed.

"Yoko does not know that you are his mate so I have no right to tell him for you do I? You would have told him yourself if you had wanted to so apparently you do not."

Hiei took off his own necklace, changing their cords.

"Hiei what are you doing!?! Isn't that your favorite- Hn. I broke it it was my fault."

Kuronue held the pendant in his hands, and then pulled his scythe out.

"Hey Hiei?"

"Don't try it bat." Hiei dropped Kuronue to the floor and walked away,

"But I really want to train again."

Hiei paused and turned around.

"Meet me here, tomorrow."

"REALLY!?!"

"Hn."

W/kurama

Kurama sighed lying on his bed.

'He tricked me so easily. '

That is how he is… always so sneaky.

'And beautiful… he is so beautiful'

Don't get any ideas kit. He is not our mate.

'(sigh) I know I wasn't assuming that.'

You were hoping of it.

'I wasn't.'

"KURAMA!!!"

Kuronue ran into the room skipping happily, and then sat on the bed by him.

"Ye- look at what Hiei gave me!"

Kurama's eyes widened a black tear gem and swirled in it was a white dragon. The cord was the same one from Hiei's necklace.

"…its pretty."

Jealousy endorsed Kurama. He was both jealous of Kuronue and Hiei,

"You two are close?"

Kuronue nodded enthusiastically.

"Im going to bed, good night!"

Kurama pushed Kuronue out,

"But its-Seven I know good night!"

Kuronue sighed turning around. Suddenly there was wetness on his cheek and the sound of a door slamming.

Kurama kissed him.


	5. You scared me,

This is a serious chappy!!!!

---

"Aaah..."

The komori now lay in his silk bed, fingers caressing his lips. His head pounded viciously as he was lost in thought.

'W-why did he do that?'

The seconds kept repeating in his mind, as his warm lips pressed his. Kuronue tossed himself to his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head.

'Was that…Yoko or Kurama?'

He scoffed.

Yoko Kurama that's his ex-partner Y-O-K-O K-U-R-A- M-A;

But, what exactly was Ku-the redhead's name?

'W-who is he?'

Kuronue sat up, his mind full to the brim with thoughts.

And Hiei?

'Why did he give me a gem like this?'

And training; with Hiei! I mean he would be training with him for hours on top of hours.

'What if something bad comes of this?'

Training was today. He had to get up and dressed… he had taken a shower but right after collapsed on his bed wet and such. Kuronue got up and dressed in black leggings, his usual black boots with silver clasps and a black shirt that ended just below his elbows. He put on his pendant and Hiei's gift, and then brushed his hair out to put it up in a ponytail.

"Hey sexy!"

Rinku.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kuronue bellowed at him, Leaving he closed the door and quietly went outside, sure to avoid Kurama.

"Hiei?"

"Komori."

The husky whisper shot vibrations of pleasure up his spine. He whirled around to meet crimson eyes,

"Hey, Hie-"

Kuronue paused as a blade pressed up against his neck, gently tipping up his chin up.

"H-How are y-you so tall?"

Hiei chuckled while adjusting his katana careful not to slice him.

"It appears the cord had an effect on me. I like it, and it's all thanks to you komori."

Blink, blink.

Thanks?

Hiei had that word in his vocabulary!?!

Wooow.

Hiei smirked smugly,

"You are weak aren't you? Your human too…"

Kuronue gulped as he trailed the sword down his neck, then down his shirt ripping it.

"You're not Hiei."

Hiei smirked.

"Hn, I am."

Kuronue gulped backing up, in which he stepped up gazing at him through heavily lustful hazed spiral eyes.

"I-I-Imia!"

The Hiei (?imposter?) smirked.

"My uke."

Kuronue's eyes widened in horror, Hiei began to unbuckle his pants.

"YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiei kissed down his neck as his other hand stroked his chest. Kuronue slapped him off then burst into a frantic dash, attempting to get away. While pushing branches away from him that obscured his dash, quietly cursing the plants that did this to him;

"Damn, damn damn!"

Kuronue made it out of the forest landing at his handsome partner's feet. Kurama looked down at him with a questioning gaze.

"Kurama!!!"

Kuronue latched himself onto Kurama's hips with a relentless grip.

"Noooo-Kuronue what is it?"

"Im-Hiei was-he-oh he wanted to rape me!!!!"

Yanking him up he looked into the forest;

"There is nothing there, baby."

Baby.

PET NAMES.

Grrr….

"Is too-he was-come on, lets go Kuronue."

Kurama pulled Kuronue by his hand inside,

"But, but-Kuronue."

Hiei jumped down just before they got inside, in which the komori gave out a holler and scrambled onto Kurama.

"Kuronue, come."

"NO!"

Hiei glared at him,

"No you tried to rape me!!!"

"What why would I want to rape a hoe like you!?! YOur body has probably been violated so many times I can hardly count!"

Kuronue jumped off of Kurama,

"I have not lost my virginity! I am a virgin and damn well content about it! So dont you tell me what I have lost!"

Hiei laughed;

"Oh please, tell me what was your birthday present to Yoko Kurama!-Don't start with me and Yoko! He is my best friend and no sexual relationship is between us! Not in the past life or this one!"

Hiei smirked evilly,

"Are you sure because I swore I heard 'ah motto Yoko, more more!'-We arent lovers!!!"

SLAP!  
Hiei held his cheek as it stinged red,

"Oh, Hiei I- SHUT UP KITSUNE'S WHORE!!!! HE MARKED YOU, ITS IN YOUR BLOOD!!!!! YOUR YOKO KURAMA'S MATE AND DON'T TRY TO SAY OTHERWORDS, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HIS HOE, AND YOUR BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kuronue snarled,

"YOU FUCKER, I NEVER TOLD HIM HE MARKED ME!!!"

Hiei grabbed his wrist, his grip tightening.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE WOMAN!!!!!"

All the while Kurama had fainted.

yes, fainted.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!!!-WELL, YOU SEEM LIKE ONE, HOE!!!"

Kuronue winced as he burned it, then pushed him to the ground. He dissaperead, quite litteraly.

Kuronue read it,

KITSUNE WHORE.

I LOVED YOU.

--

sigh...

very serious, no?

Oh god I sound like my Folklorico teacker,no?


	6. Mate

Hello again!

I got this chapter up the fastest 'eh?

'Great.'

Kuronue thought.

Kurama decided to go to his partner's room. He had to talk to him! This had gone on long enough. Yoko had not said a word to him for the longest time. He creaked open the door to his partner's room.

"Yoko?"

He found his partner watched the moon, emotionless. His empty golden eyes staring up at the full moon, still he said nothing to him.

"Yoko?"

Yoko refused to look at him; he had been doing this for weeks since the accident. These last few weeks were the most miserable moments in Kuronue's life. Yoko or Kurama said nothing to him, not even had the will to look at him. The fox sat with one leg dangling off the ledge, an arm on the leg that was propped up.

"Yoko, please?"

Silence filled the room.

He quietly walked to Yoko,

"Yoko, please… please…talk to me…I miss you…"

Tears welled up in his eyes,

"But you didn't mind it when I slept with you that night I marked you."

Kuronue whimpered;

"I didn't let you, please, please…"

Yoko still refused to look at him, he only moved up a bit against the wall. Kuronue reached out to Yoko, to attempt to touch a lock of silver.

Only to be denied.

"Don't touch."

He slapped his hand away roughly, all the while his gaze stuck to the moon.

"Listen Yoko I, you didn't have sex with me that night, I know it sounds stupid but we didn't much less I didn't let you."

Yoko made no sound but after a few moments answered;

"Kuronue, you are a liar."

Kuronue fiddled with his pendant nervous.

Would his ignorance cost their friendship?

"Yoko, listen to me. I'll do anything; I didn't have sex with you. Otherwise I would have told you something that serious."

"You did not tell me I marked you."

"Yoko, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…Do you hate me?"

He asked pushing away the tears;

"I don't know who you are. Be gone slut."

He did.

Yoko only said these types of things to people he truly hated, like Yomi at times. At that moment he could not hold back the tears, and they flowed down his cheeks. For the first time in weeks, Yoko turned to look at the bat. Surprisingly, his eyes were thick with pain and anguish that made Kuronue frown. It hurt to see the Kitsune in so much sadness as he was. Yoko barely showed any emotion and as it was now, it seemed as though he had never felt as much pain in his heart as now.

"Kuronue, stop crying."

Kuronue brushed the crystal tears away only to have more form in their place.

"B-but, you hate me. I was stupid not to tell you now…you hate me."

A clawed hand tilted his chin up so that he could stare into his beautiful sapphire orbs;

"I don't hate you. Your ignorance was your bliss Kuronue. I'm disappointed in you, you were my best friend but you could not tell me something like this, something that could've had demons chasing you? You could've died, just because of me."

Kuronue nodded quickly,

"I-I'm sorry, but it scared me. I didn't know how you would react. You might've hit me or beat me… Yoko you used to beat me for being kind.-We were thieves, Kuronue. Of course I beat you for trying to help people. They were obstacles in our way."

"But, what about now, I am your mate now."

Yoko's thumb stroked his cheek slowly.

"Perhaps… Kuronue perhaps we will have a more intimate relationship or things will stay as it is right now, I don't know."

A rosy blush spread over Kuronue's cheeks;

"I-In-timate?"

'Yoko what are you talking about?'

Leave me be kit, I am not in the mood and my bats heart is in bad shape as well.

'YOUR??? Yoko you're getting to deep in this!'

This? That is how you refer to Kuronue, as a possession?

'Well now that he is our mate-MY MATE.

'Yoko you're not even going to mate with Kuronue.'

Who knows?

'YOKO! You can't just sleep with him, what if you hurt him or he hurts you.'

Oh, please. If we have sex I would be s-YOKO, I meant emotionally you fox!'

I won't hurt him ever, ever again.

He chuckled,

"Yes baby, intimate."

Kuronue gulped as he pulled away,

"Ummm…is there anything you want me to-Aiyaa!!!"

Kuronue shrieked as Yoko pulled him into his arms. In seconds they were in a field outside. Yoko pulled Kuronue close winding his arms around Kuronue's waist and put his chin on top of Kuronue's head.

"Watch the sky with me again."

"I'd like that."

"I do too."

Next chapter:

Kuronue has to face Hiei.

!!!!!Warning!!!!!

May contain heart break.

And Kuronue's past, before he met Yoko.


	7. Hiei, why?

Here is the next chapter I know it might not be the mist intresting one but oh well the next will be cool!!!!

Any way thank you people for reading and stuffs!

-------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks later, Kuronue walked outside looking at his wrist,

I LOVE YOU.

His lip bled as his fang like teeth tore through his lower lip, slicing it.

"Perhaps now is the best time."

It had been two whole months since he had last saw Hiei, Koenma said he still was in Ningenkai but was not here. Kuronue tracked through the forest, Hiei had always been in one certain tree. It was large with a blackish brown trunk and unlike the others it had yellow and pink flowers.

"Hiei?"

As he got no answer he climbed up to the branch Hiei lived in only to find he wasn't there. Kuronue frowned then went to get off when his eyes caught a glistening little something in a whole in the tree. Curious he stuck his hand in; to run threw soft black glistening jewels. Kuronue pulled out a few,

"These are-MY tear gems."

Kuronue clumsily turned around; His beloved Koorime was glaring furiously at him through clouded crimson orbs. Throwing the tear gems to the floor he wound his arms around Hiei's neck crying out;

"I'm sorry I accused you of trying to rape me,"

Hiei removed his arms and looked away.

"No."

Kuronue looked at him;

"Wha-You are a weakness of mine, I cannot let this continue."

Kuronue frowned looking up at him Hiei looked away.

"B-but why we will not be mates or anything- That is the problem. If we are not mates I will hunger for something I do not have, and that something will be you."

"Yoko forgave me, Hiei why can't you?"

Hiei snapped his head around and snapped;

"YOKO WASN'T ACCUSED OF RAPE!!!"

"B-but it wasn't you I know it wasn't and I-You told Yoko that he had marked me."

Hiei smirked.

"He deserved to know such a piece of information."

Kuronue frowned;

"You aren't going to forgive me are you?"

"Hn."

Hiei jumped as warm hands wound around his neck, and then he saw Kuronue jump off the branch and run away. As he ran he could here mass amounts of weeping and caught the scent of tears. As he looked down he saw it.

Kuronue's pendant.

It shone brilliantly about his neck.

Kurama had once told him that Kuronue died for it and would never let go of it. He looked down all so confused, and then held the teardrop shaped jewel in his hand;

"Kuronue…"

The door slammed after Kuronue, who came in. Kurama jumped and looked up from his book, Kuronue ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?"

Kuwabara asked and Yusuke punched him in the gut and then took the lead in their game;

"It's a he!"

"Oh what ever!"

Kurama put down his book and ran up to Kuronue's room at demon speed. As Kuronue had not reached his room yet, Kurama caught him in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Kuronue sniffled and looked up at him;

"Yoko…I want Yoko…Yoko."

Kurama sat him in his room on the bed and soothed his hair gently,

"What happened, Kuronue?"

"How could I accuse him of rape…I mean it almost happened to me with my demon father in Makai but… I trust Hiei. Maybe it was because I trusted Hiei as well. What do you think Yoko?"

Kurama wanted to tell him;

'I am Suichi not Yoko or Kurama.'

But he wouldn't he couldn't most of all especially when Kuronue's heart was aching like this.

"What happened?"

Kuronue laid his head against Kurama's chest,

"I tried to apologize but he didn't take it and I left."

Kurama growled;

How could Hiei?

"I will speak to him for you."

Kuronue looked up at him;

"Really?"

He nodded his head only to get a furious bear hug.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! But don't get him mad and don't yell and don't hit him and don't smile seductively that might scare him it does me sometimes…especially when your Yoko-ish. That's very creepy and no binding him with vines or anything like that!"

His cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Eh-heh I only bound you with vines once-Uh huh, believe what you want Kurama!"

He laughed and pulled him down stairs and everyone looked up;

"Huh-I'm gonna tell the truth! Yoko you scare me sometimes with that smirk, Kurama I ripped your homework when I was mad at you a few weeks ago, Yusuke you look hot when training, Kuwabara your annoying the hell outta me with the girl thing and I wanna cut the little piece of hair that sticks out, Botan don't wear pants that go to your stomach and don't put on a summer dress to go out, Keiko you care way too much and act like you have it so bad with Yusuke, Shizuru stop smoking, Yukina where something else then the Yukina and let me cook today and while I am at it go on a date with Kuwabara or something! Koenma you look better in your teen form, I hate Kurama's plants and I wanna a COOKIE!"

…

"Okay, Kuronue… I'll go out with Yukina!"

Kuwabara pranced out carrying Yukina.

"Uhm…I'm going to go change…"

Botan said looking down she wore a summer dress and high pants under them. She dragged Koenma out then Keiko dragged Yusuke out.

"Oh wow."

Shizuru blew a heart out of her cigarette and it puffed all the way to Kuronue then fallowed Keiko and Yusuke.

"YAY!!! There gone there-Do you have a problem with my plants?"

Uhoh.

Kuronue gulped as Kurama tapped his foot;

"UH lets go on a date!"

Kurama whined as Kuronue sat him in a chair.

Somehow he knew this was bad.

-------------------------------

I'm going to my grandma's house so I'll update Sunday because there's no internet.

Any requests on what they should do?

Aishite Imasu,

Kitsune


	8. Forgivness

Kurama shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kuronue was hoping around his seat;

"Soooo…what're we going to do today?"

Kuronue jumped up;

"What's your name?"

Blink blink

'Nani?'

Your n-a-m-e.

"Oh, it's Minamino Suichi but call me Kurama."

"Like the mountain?"

Twitch, twitch.

"Yes the mountain."

"So can I ca-no, you can't call me a mountain. We've gone through this dozens of times in Makai Kuronue."

"B-but your tall!"

"Your short."

Grrr…jerk!

Kuronue stomped off. Causing Kurama to sigh and lie on the couch to read a book. Within moments Kurama let out an ear piercing scream;

"KURONUE!!!!!!"

Kuronue snickered throwing the empty bucket away and flooring it as the wet, pissed off fox chased him around the house.

"Come on fox you've lost your touch!!"

Kurama growled.

Not like a human growl or Yoko's growl.

That growl.

'That' was not good; it was bad very, very bad.

Kuronue gulped and looked back;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

He screamed looking at the animal with claws lunge at him and tackle him down. Kuronue's chest rose and fell heavily.

"Achoo!"

Kuronue sneezed and pulled the fox up;

"Holy bunnies when was the last time you washed your fur foxiness?"

Kurama blinked then shrugged his shoulders;

"BATHY TIME FOR THE FOXY!!!!"The fox growled and tossed his body around striking at his arm slicing it.

"Na na ah, I know you don't like baths Kurama but you need one!"

Kuronue hopped into the bathroom and turned the water on, now he was knowing at his arm,

"Keep biting and see what happens."

The fox glared and Kuronue gently set him down in the warm water.

SPLASH!!!

"SHIT!!!"

Kuronue held down the wet and pissed off fox, Kuronue grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Not body wash. Heh, maybe it will make his coat shinier.

Dumping some on the fox he began to massage him gently. Luckily this time Kurama relaxed and he gently massaged him riding of some of the grime.

'Ahhh this is nastay…He's all dirty-What do you expect I haven't been a fox in a long while.

'Ah but Yoko-wait why the hell did you scratch me!?!'

Heh…heh…about that, uhmm-I know your not going to apologize so I'm just going to quit while I'm ahead.'

Kuronue poured water on him, and then grabbed a towel. After all the grime was washed out (had to wash twice…) he dried him off finding himself toweling Yoko. Yoko growled;

"You wet my clothes."

Kuronue burst the door down (slamming Yusuke into the ground. He escaped Keiko. With a great big lie!)

"Sorry Yusuke!!!"

Yoko didn't make a move to follow but twitched his hand. In turn within seconds, a vine dragged Kuronue in.

"Never flee from a fox-Kinky bastard."

Yoko smirked as the vines hung Kuronue by his ankles.

"Sooner or later you are going to have to let me go Yoko."

"Mmmmm…later. Bye I'm going to go eat your delicious dessert."

Kuronue's eyes got wide;

"Oh hell na!!! Yoko let me go!!! I made those especially for Yukina and me! You fucker get me down from here!"

From down stairs he heard;

"Oooh you made chocolate raspberry tartes… yum."

"IF YOU EVEN DARE EAT THOSE OOHH, I WAS TRYING TO MAKE THOSE PERFECT FOR HIEI!!!"

He laughed.

--Later--

Kuronue growled as Yusuke came in,

"Uh… Kuronue are you hanging?"

Kuronue glared at him,

"No I'm just chilling out here because I like the fruity smell and I like hanging by killer plants. Oh and did I tell you how nice it feels when all the blood has rushed to your head? No-oh…okay…"

Yusuke reopened the door.

"GET ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!"

Yusuke shot him down from the roof.

"Oh-okay, now don't kill me…"

Kuronue threw away the dead plant that wound around his ankles then ran downstairs;

"FUCK HE ATE ALL MY TARTES!!!"

--

(Note for the rest of this chapter Kuronue will be cooking while Kurama aka the read headed one talks to Hiei.)

"Hiei, I beg you, forgive Kuronue. He is very sensitive.- He could be Rui and I wouldn't give a fuck."

Hiei growled out sitting by the base of the tree,

"Oh please just give him another chance."

"I don't fallow orders and I don't give second chances."

"Hiei please- He's your mate you should be enough."

Kurama blinked;

"He needs other friends as well- He has the idiots over their as well."

Kurama sighed jumping up to the branch.

"You understand him the most. I may be his best friend but he trusts you so much, I am jealous."

Hiei hmned;

"Please…please-Fine but stop your crying it's pathetic."

Kurama grabbed him in glee and hugged him, causing his big crimson eyes to widen.

"LET ME GO FOX!"


	9. Jinny

I dont have very much to say. Um their is a slight lime at the end of the chappy!

Their.

Eh.

It's there, too lazy to go back and fix it. Illy going to go back to typing now.

Oh!

I'll put up another chappie!

-

Kuronue muttered curses cooking more of his desserts for Yukina. Besides her birthday was coming up soon, it was next week. the exact date mas May 26th."Baka no Kitsune eating my sweets!"

Kuronue cursed mixing the batter for his chocolate raspberry tarts when arms wrapped around his waist. They were warm but kind of rough kind of wierd. But at the same time they felt like Yusuke's except these had a slight uneaseness to them;

"Hello sexy."

Kuronue swore he heard Yusuke, but this was not like him, at all. Why now they were almost best friends. And he understood that Kuronue was sensitive.

"Yusu-Yusuke?-Ah! Kuronue I'm hurt!"

Kuronue set the bowl down and whirled in their grip;

"(Gasp) Yukio!"

His heart thumped painfully and he smirked;

"Hello Kuronue."

Ohh…shit.

"Yu-Yukio how-how?"

Kuronue arched over the counter as the man came closer. Running his hand through his black hair pushing back his bangs, to reveal his scarlet eye, immediately Kuronue looked away. Not wanting to look him in the eyes. Yukio grasped his chin and forced him to look into his scarlet eyes.

"Easy…now Kuronue, my love where are you going?"

"Anywhere you wish my master."

The boy laughed;

"Good boy. Now sleep."

With the one order Kuronue collapsed into the young mans arms. Yukio hummed a song and hopped up to Kuronue's room. He looked around the house curiously, (leaving Kuronue in his room).

"An' who you bein'?"

Pausing he turned around with big blue eyes;

"Oh, hello uhm Kuronue told me to get something from you, you are Kurama correct?"

whoa he's hot!-Yukio where are you?

Yukio's heart raced;

"Na, Meh names Jin."

Jin…

CRASH!!!

Yukio fell on his knees. When this happened Jin picked him up (like a bride) and said;

"You 'kay?"

Yukio nodded now realizing something;

This wouldn't do.

As he gazed up at Jin in his sapphire orbs he realized some thing he did not love Imia. He didn't he hated to be locked up in a dungeon day and night. He hated being whipped by Imia. He hated being his personal whore. He hated performing everything for Imia and in return to get nothing! Plus he was always moody! Jin looked kind, funny and carefree while Imia was cruel, serious and full of rage.

"Y-yes c-can you take me to Kuronue?"

"'Kay!"

Once they arrived Hiei was holding Kuronue in his arms. Hiei unsheathed his sword growling;

"Kuronue, wake up. I can't do this."

In moments Kuronue's sapphire orbs opened, looking around he saw only Hiei.

"Where is he Hiei!?!"

Hiei's eyebrow arched up;

"The man with black hair and blue/scarlet eyes?"

As he nodded profoundly Hiei pointed out the window; which was open.

"Jin and he left, out the window."

Kuronue bit his lip;

"TOGETHER!?!?!!?!"

Hiei put on one of the cute faces he was known for and nodded very slowly,

"AH!!!! What if Yukio rapes Jin then Jin wont be all Jinnyful anymore he'll be un-Jinnyful and stuff like that and then they'll blame me because of It then Imia'll rape him then Jinny'll be pregnant because Imia'll find away then he'll torture Jin with his evil ways until Kurama or Yusuke kill him and then Jinny'll have to eat all my treats to feel better then Imia'll rape me then Yukio'll kill Jin's babies and we'll all be in mortal damnation and then-"

His 'speech' was cut off as the imiko's warm lips captured his own. Kuronue could only moan and try to push Hiei off as his tongue slipped into his mouth purging his innocent depths. Kuronue froze where he was only to be tossed onto the bed.

"Hiei, why did you do that?"

He shaked his head,

"Little bat the reason is on your wrist.-Kitsune wh-OH! I l-love you?"

Hiei nodded: His bat could be so slow at times…it took a month for him finally to understand? Poor thing.

"I am not slow! Ok it-it just had-da sink in!"

He rolled his eyes then climbed on the bed;

"No you're not slow, you are a sensitive bat."

Kuronue pouted his lower lip out Hiei licked Kuronue's lower lip and nipped on it. Kuronue gulped; he didn't know how to take this.

And he didn't want to hurt Hiei's feelings!

-

Was Jinny Jinnapped?

Who knows?

I DO!


	10. Why? Why me?

Later this story will get more… intimate. (Quote Kurama)

As it is I need to know whether or not to make it explicit or implied.

Arigatou. )

-------------------------------------------------

At night Kuronue sat by his window sill, his head in his palm once more. He looked up at the moon then back at his wing-less back. He missed them.

His wings, he missed his wings.

He missed the feel of cold air hitting his face at night, sleeping in the morning until their heists. He missed even hovering, but now he could not even do that! He sighed sadly, he missed being able to fly up some to get away from Yoko when they were playing. But wait, he had that butterfly planty thing.

"I have not become a butterfly."

Kuronue mimicked waving his hands in the air slightly.

"Are you mocking me?"

Turning Kuronue screamed almost falling out the window if not for the pale hand that reached out to catch him.

"Kuronue, it seems you haven't been very faithful to your mate."

Kuronue gulped looking up at his ex-partner.

Those same lusty eyes.

Now Yoko had always been sex craved, but this was different. It was a gaze that made him want to let go of his hand and fall. Perhaps to his death, perhaps not. But the gaze was uncomforting, Yoko hauled him up and slammed him into a wall. As a demon he would have been able to take it but not as a human. He coughed out a ton of blood and gasped;

"W-What the hell!?!"

Yoko licked his lips in anticipation;

"I did not take your virginity when you were a demon. Oh but now I will get it, I hear Ningen are much better than Yokai."

The previous bat thrashed in his grip;

"Y-I am kidding bat!"

Kuronue breathed heavily;

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Kicking Yoko back in the abdomen, Kuronue stormed out of the room. Yoko groaned holding his stomach,

Ugh…-'Yoko…I think you hurt his feelings…'

Hn… Maybe, Komori are the most sensitive in Makai…but I did not think he would react that way.

'Are you sure no one hurt him like that before?'

…

'Yoko…?'

Silence.

'Yoko?'

Still he did not answer,

'YOKO!!!!'

I DON'T KNOW!

'Great.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuronue, come on tell me what's wrong."

Yusuke leached onto his hips, holding on for dear life. Kuronue growled trying to walk, he knew if Yusuke wanted he could easily flip him over and take him down. He also knew he was weak.

"No. For the last time no."

"Don't make me flip you.-GO ahead flip me, fuck me I HATE YOU!!!"

…

Now this was getting out of hand.

Yusuke tackled Kuronue down, tossing him to his stomach he sat on his abdomen he looked down at him with an intense gaze;

"What is wrong with you!?!"

Kuronue merely stared at him with his sapphire orbs. Within them Yusuke saw hurt, but it seemed as if all his emotions needed a release.

"A lot."

Gulping he shaked his shoulders;

"Come on batboy, what's wrong?"

Catching Yusuke by surprise, Kuronue embraced him and began weeping; his legs wound around his hips. Utterly confused, Yusuke pet down Kuronue's hair nervously, how would he act around a depressed former thief- bat- partner demon of Yoko's? Kuronue held him so tightly no air was between the two bodies. Getting to his feet, he held him tightly then went to his room and laid Kuronue gently on his bed and began stroking his bangs,

"You 'kay?"

Kuronue nodded;

"I- Mr. Yusuke, is Kuronue in here with you?"

The door creaked open and Yukina tip toed in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAHHHH!!!! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE-ARGH!!!! GRRR, JIN YOU JERK YOU-YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Jin sat up looking at Yukio;

"Wha's wron' love?-YOU IMPREGNATED ME."

Uhoh.

Touy is gonna be pist off…

As it was Jin had been Touya's lover for a couple of years. And by now they were considering to be mates, but the shinobi laws stated that they had to go threw a whole ordeal before regular marking. Touya as it was didn't like anyone to hit on him, much less touch him.

But how did he get pregnant?

Well duh, they had sex.

"How'd ya ge' pre'nant?"

Yukio sighed pushing hair from his face and caressing the gentle bump on his stomach.

Would he keep it?

Get rid of it?

"Ya ain't gonna be getting' rid of it."

Yukio's head shot up; if Imia found out about this…he would raise hell to kill Jin. Sure, Imia didn't love him like a lover though they occasionally had sex. Imia was unattainable…plus if he didn't get rid of this trouble some creature that grew in his stomach he would go insane.

"It is my body."

"Bu' is my kid."

"And if I refu-AH, well le's go!"

Jin picked up Yukio then floated in the air to leave Yukio thinking to his self.

'So much for my name; 'He who gets what he wants?' Psh, ya right.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Yukina,"

"Your brownies are going to burn…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not my brownies, any thing but the delectable chocolaty goodness!"

Kuronue ran to the kitchen;

"Ah! Oh vile, (mumble) submission…"

He stood glaring at the youkai who turned his head and looked at the other;

"Kuronue."

The figure said gazing deep into his eyes, then came closer. Successfully backing the bat into the wall, he ran a hand through the silky black hair.

"Get off-Kuronue you can not bare this grudge against me for much longer."

Chuckling, he slapped the hand away;

"You want to bet?"

Kuronue said as hands slammed by his head. He merely looked up;

"HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiei and Kuronue had gotten a lot closer; aka Hiei would cuddle with him for hours. Kuronue hadn't made his mind up about his feelings. Yet still he let him touch him when ever he pleased. All though he hadn't known Hiei for very long but actually he was growing to be much more comfortable around the Koorime then Yoko; which pissed Yoko off to no ends. As he kept doing this the fox would question him frequently or glare.

"Oh shut up already bat!"

Everything went black.

Really not like that light back but like ohhhh…shit

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby coming into town and Yukina's (& Hiei's) birthday!


	11. BAKA!

Kuronue groaned and held his head sitting up. It throbbed viciously.  
"Komori, how are you?"

Kuronue looked around; Hiei sat on his window sill. It was pitching black outside, narrowing his eyes at a clock it read;

11:00 p.m.

"Ugh…Besides the fact that I feel like a Makaian bore just hit me in hopes of protecting their young, I'm doing pretty-Oh! Its Yukina's birthday tomorrow! I forgot to wrap up her gift!" 

Hiei pushed Kuronue back onto the bed with little effort then whispered in his ear,

"We did that yesterday, don't you remember? I'm hurt Kuronue we spent a lot of time on that."

Kuronue paused to thins, for emphasis his finger tapped on his chin quietly.

"Oh ya…speaking of which, when is your birthday?"  
The colour drained from Hiei's face, sure Kuronue did not know about Yukina. But as his quote on quote make out…no friend, shouldn't he have the right to know? Hiei hmned then stroked his cheek quietly,

"Ask Kurama later for right now I have a question. Why were you screaming in your sleep?"

The bat hmned then said

"Oh right, it was a dream…"

------- Flashback---------

"Hello Yukina,"

"Your brownies are going to burn…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Not my brownies, any thing but the delectable chocolaty goodness!"

Kuronue ran to the kitchen;

"Ah! Oh vile, (mumble) submission…"

He stood glaring at the youkai who turned his head and looked at the other;

"Kuronue."

The figure said gazing deep into his eyes, then came closer. Successfully backing the bat into the wall, he ran a hand through the silky black hair.

"Get off-Kuronue you can not bare this grudge against me for much longer."

Chuckling, he slapped the hand away;

"You want to bet?"

Kuronue said as hands slammed by his head. He merely looked up;

"HIEI!"

"Oh shut up already bat!" 

The intruder forced Kuronue's mouth open and slipped his tongue in. Which made Kuronue kick his legs out; bad idea…The man went between his legs and grabbed Kuronue's hair, yanking it back to deepen the kiss.

Everything went black.

End flashback/dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue sat back against the headboard of his head; lost in thought. Only to snap out as he felt warmth and wetness on his neck pushed him out. Looking down he saw Hiei kissing down his neck. He looked back up to address the issue.

'Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.' 

A side of his conscious said, the other said;

'No, don't you accused him of trying to rape you, plus…it feels good.' 

'Still, do you really want to lose your innocence to your friend?'

Asked the other and Kuronue shaked his head rather quickly, surprising Hiei and causing his fangs to sink in. Hiei gasped as his youki poured into the wound. Almost immediately Hiei pulled out sucking the blood off of his fangs.

"Agh! What were you thinking bat, I almost marked you as my mate!"

Ohh ya.

In Makai, it was allowed and expected that you had more than one mate. Kuronue found it weird. But then again if you wanted to have sex and were mad at one of your mates, there is always the other.

Wait.

Then you would be kind of whorish. 

Yaa…

Kuronue looked down at his wrist, it had never disappeared.

KITSUNE WHORE.

I LOVE YOU.

Kuronue heard knocking and pushed Hiei out the window; (Hiei was reluctant, but still! It counts doesn't it!)

Then grabbed one of his perfumes and sprayed it throughout his room hoping that it would mask the scent.

"Kuronue can I come in?"

It was Suichi.

Kuronue dove under his bed as the door creaked open.

"Oh Kuronue, Kuronue wherefore art thou Kuronue? … Right, here!" 

Kuronue yelped as Kurama grabbed him around the hips and his slapped his ass.

"Y-You pervert, how dare you grab onto my ass!"

The point being that Kuronue didn't really know him, was a bit unnerving.

He could be a rapist!

A rapist that was hot.

A rapist that was hot and made pretty flowers…

And tea. 

Yum… green tea.

Suichi yanked him from under the bed and sat then sat Kuronue in his lap.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JIN!"  
The two were disrupted by screaming, which in Kuronue's case he was very happy that they were disrupted.

"Touy' calm down- I will not calm down!"

Annoyed Kurama put up a sound barrier to block out Touya's screams.

"Now, where were we?"

"Uhhhh…..the part where I slap you across the face and run?" 

Kurama shaked his head;

"We really need to talk Kuronue, I hardly know what you like to do now in days."

"Uhh…not be sexually harassed?"

Kurama shaked his head slowly; 

"Yes, I would assume. Bu-Why do you smell like him?"

…

How are you going to talk yourself out of this one Kuronue?

…

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I t-thought y-you h-h-hated m-mr so I w-went to H-Hiei a-and s-so-

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kurama backed up dropping Kuronue to the ground and nodding his head ever so slowly;

"Okay…I was talking of Yusuke but…it is another thing I will have to watch for you."  
---------------------Kuronue's mind------------------

Kuronue stormed to a wall and began pounding his head into it 

"Baka. Baka. Baka! Baka! BAKA!"


	12. No touchie my Kuronue!

Kuronue rubbed his ass, and then tiptoed out of the room. Kurama watched him intensely with every step he took.

"That is not a wise choice, my friend."

Kuronue ignored him, as always. He never was a very wise man when it came to trusting his partner with advice. The same little thing that had gotten him almost killed in Makai 17 years back. 

Kurama sighed watching him leave the room.

"SHARDS OF WINTER!!-TOUY' BE SENSABLE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kuronue backed up so that his back was flush against the door, then retreated back in his chest rising and falling as every second passed. Kurama stood up looking at his wrist;

"What happened to your wrist?"

KITSUNE WHORE.

I LOVE YOU.

Aka… oh damn you Hiei, damn your fiery demoness to hell!

Kuronue stepped back outside the room;

"Kuronue, is that you?"

Looking up from the ground he found Yukio staring deep at Kuronue. Kind of creepy. But then again he always was kind of creepy. Kuronue yanked the door to his room open again to find Kurama sniffing the air. Okay… Kurama's a freak. Well more of a freak that he was when they were partners but still.

"Why are you sniffing the-I smell Hiei. And our mating mark has his scent in it. What are you hiding from me Kuronue?"

Kuronue bit his lip, causing it to bleed.

'Uhh…Okay back outside. What will he do next? (hehe Viva la Bam)'

As he tried to open the door Kurama slammed the door shut and glared at him through his silver bangs. His hands bore Kuronue's wrists;

"Have you been slutting around on me Kuronue?"

" 'Slutting?' I have not. Did you pick that word up from Yusuke? You don'-Enough, Kuronue you are still a virgin. I can smell it; I am warning you now…Do not let him kiss you. If I find out about his intrusion in MY territory, I will punish you." 

Yoko said, and with one of his hands retrieved a seed from his hair with one hand and snapped it. Gooey nectar came out from it. He spread it over Kuronue's thin neck and whispered;

"There you are Kuronue. I will leave you for now enjoy yourself at the koorime siblings party tonight, but I am watching you. I always am."

Kuronue felt the nectar cleanse him of Hiei's Youki, while strengthening Yoko's. He narrowed his eyes at it; once he felt it fit he looked up. Kurama merely let go of one wrist and gripped the other while pulling him to the bed. 

"As you know, Yoko doesn't like anyone touching you.-I know…he has always been that way. It makes me so mad at times. It's like he owns my body!"

Kuronue pouted his lip out and folded his arms. Chuckling Kurama put a finger on Kuronue's lips.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Kuronue we just care about your well being."

Kuronue slapped the hand away;

"Anyway why did he say twins?"

The fox double blinked.

"Y-you didn't know? Its Hiei's birthday."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!? I MEAN WHAT THE HELL, WHY DIDN'T THE LITTLE BASTARD TELL ME? PROBABLY TO BUSY KISSING ALL OF MY SEXINESS THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE! AHHH!! STUPID ONI 

NEVER TELLS ME ANYTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!! I MEAN AM I JUST A DOLL HE CAN CUDDLE WITH DAY AND NIGHT OR SOMETHING!? OOOOHHHH NOW WHAT AM… I…"

Kuronue's voice died off as an idea came into his head. He gave Kurama a swift kiss on the lips and ran out the room;

"Thanks Kurama!!"

Kurama blinked, but licked his lips; 

"I'll have him doing much more than just kissing soon, very soon."

Kuronue skipped to Hiei's room and tossed himself on the bed and waited. In a matter of minutes Hiei was above him smirking maliciously.

"You never should've entered my room Kuronue. No one will hear your screams from here.-These rape threats are getting real old! But…" Kuronue grabbed the collar of Hiei's shirt;

"Listen you little bastard… You didn't tell me it was your birthday."

Hiei bit his lip but then pulled Kuronue forward;

"SO…what do you plan on gifting me?"

Kuronue gulped digging in his pocket.

"Huh-Here…I am weak. I cannot protect it anymore."

Hiei looked up from the pendant in his hands;

"What does it do?-It… holds my memories of my past life, Yoko's most prized treasures, and other things that I rather not talk about…"

"You died for this. I can not take it."

Kuronue shaked his head slowly,

"Keep it. It's better in your hands."

Hiei's eyes got big and he nodded,

"And…I will be at your service for a week."

"As a slave?"

Kuronue nodded his bangs falling to his nose to tickle his nose. Hiei gulped and said;

"I do not use slaves, Kuronue."

Kuronue's eyes got big; he said his name! 

"For anything. Just utter the word."


	13. Almost Party time!

Ok, for sure the party will be in the next chapter. Sorry...

Kurama's thoughts

Yoko's ( a star because...well its awesome)

'Kuronue's thoughts(plain and simple)'

#Hieis (??)#

"For anything. Just utter the word."

Hiei bit his lip, of course he was not the type that would order a slave to sleep with him… but he would like something along those lines; it would be nice.

"Kuronue, you will be as humans call it; my boyfriend, for a week."

Kuronue bit his lip and nodded going outside;

Oooooohhhhhhh shit. Yoko would not like this at all, but perhaps he could hide it…

'Yoko, Yoko are you awake?'

Hmmmm? Yes my beautiful Chimera.

Crap, he said it. "My beautiful Chimera." Wait, backtrack….

"My beautiful Chimera."

And under line please;

"**My beautiful Chimera."**

Thank you. Now, you see when Yoko was very happy he would call him his all the time. Kuronue frowned and gulped;

'D-did I wake you up, my foxy?'

Oh no, Do not worry about it my beautiful one, I will go back to bed after I am done speaking to you. Is there anything you needed?

Yoko asked.

'N-no, I just…I love you…'

Yoko's eyebrows knitted in confusion then relaxed;

…Alright then, anything else my sexy one?

Kuronue held back the tears; of course Yoko did not love him. They were just friends after all… Weren't they? Then what did the mark on his neck signify?

An accident, was it?

'W-will you be going back to bed?'

Oh, why yes. Is something wrong? You sound a bit distressed.

'Depressed, not distressed about the rest.'

Ahm, yes well despite your rhyming… what are you depressed about? Did someone hurt you?

_Like you would never k now._

'I…Yoko you would never understand my reasoning to be distressed-Did Hiei touch you? Did he, If he did I will kill him

Kuronue sat down against a tree, brushing away the tears.

'No…go to bed Yoko. - I always sleep. Now, tell me what is wrong?

'Yoko please. I told you that you would not understand… -No, I want to know! You are dangerous when you are depressed.

'Then I'll ignore you.'

Will not!

'Will too!'

Will not!

'Will too!'

Will not!

'Oh shut your mouth foxy!'

UH! Why I'd never, people would kill for me to gaze at them!

Kuronue scoffed tucking some of his bangs behind his ear;

'Ya, well not for you to KILL them!'

'OH! What now fox boy, I beat your ass at something!'

…Shut up…

'Oh shut up, I'm Yoko Kurama the king of thieves, I command you to shut up before I flip my hair and entice you all with my sexiness! And Kuronue is my best friend/ mate or something like that who is not as sexy as me at all and no one touch him or I will kill you with a pretty flower!'

Kuronue mimicked prancing around gently, at the last part he picked up an orange flower and posed.

'And I'm a pretty redheaded ningen.'

I heard that!

'Suichi, I was talking to Yoko.-My mind.

'What-ever!'

SHUT UP!!

Kuronue threw the flower aside then skipped away;

'Yes, my beautiful master anything for you!'

At this Yoko chuckled,

Very well I shall sleep.

Kuronue sighed and opened the door;

"KURONUE!! OH MY GOD WE NEED YOUR HELP, THE GIRLS CAN'T COOK JACK SHIT WITH OUT YUKINA, KURAMA WENT OUT TO BUY THINGS AND WE NEED TO COOK!!"

Kuronue gulped as Yusuke pushed him into the kitchen; straight into Rinku.

"YO!"

Kuronue helped Rinku up and fixed his hat back to how it usually was.

"Sorry-Oh its you, sweet thang! Thought it was Chu, don't know how I came up with that because you're fine and he's ugly."

Kuronue shaked his head;

"UGLY!? Well you aint that 'fine' either!"

Chu pulled down his hat then walked away grumbling and downing liquor. Kuronue chuckled and pulled it down.

"So…weird, well I'll see you around Rinku I'm the cook."  
Rinku's eyes lit up;

"YOU? You better make somethan' good ya know? And dessert, yum…"

Kuronue nodded and walked past him. As he did Rinku, gave his ass a squeeze then ran off laughing happily.

"Little youkai oni… just a rage of hormones."

Kuronue whispered to himself then opened the door to the pantry.

"HEY!"

"AIYAAAA!!"

Kuronue screamed and landed flat on his little butt.

"Grrr…. Kuwabara! Yusuke! What do you idiots want!? I'm trying to cook here and it is a wee bit hard when you two are breathing down my neck!"

"Gosh, sorry… but you can't make anything that they've tried before, either in Makai or Ningenkai."

Bastards.

They should be grateful he was even cooking anything!

"Ohh, ok. That means I'll have to plot with my side kick YOKO!!"

"Yoko a side kick…in cooking!?"

Kuronue looked down and the two boys were on the ground roaring in laughter. Angrily he kicked them both in the ribs;

"It's not funny!!"

"Y-Yoko cooking?? Come on the king of thieves making strudel! He probably can't cook for shit!! I can see it now, Yoko in lace."

"That sounded wrong Urameshi-NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!"

Yoko and strudel?  
Shit, Yoko hated strudel no matter who made it. But they were right though; he sucked at cooking … and hated strudel.

Lace??

Agh… Yoko in lingerie did not look good at all!

Nooo…. Never again…

"Never say that again, I do not need an image of my best friend in any clothes like those."

"Sorry, Kuro."

Then they left. Kuronue sighed and left plotting mischeviously. Two hours later Kuronue left to change, it was perfect. With ideas from the all so help full (and perverted) Yoko he finally was finished. He hoped upstairs to go change.

&&&&&&&&&

Any way HI!!


	14. My past sucks

Kuronue came out from his room, in his outfit. (A/N As I don't feel like describing it, it is on deviantart under kojimakomori. It is called Party Kuronue.)

He sighed, running fingers through his long raven hair. As he turned, he found himself face to face with the birthday boy.

"Oh why hello, my fire baby."

Hiei chuckled kissing his forehead,

"Why hello, little one."

"Why the he-You will be the uke in this relationship."

Kuronue nodded then lifted a finger up;

"Hold on please…"

Seconds later he heard;

"BAKA! BAKA ! BAKKKKAAAA!"

And the distinct noise of wall being smashed, moments later he came out. Smiling at Hiei; fakery. Kuronue saw Kurama step out of his room and gulped;

'Don't tell Kurama that we are dating.'

#Why?-Yoko is my own personal stalker, he'll get envious and he has already threatened me…he doesn't like you touching me.'

#ah, the mating mark has taken its affects.-No. Yoko has always been very protective of me since he met me. You see, when I was smaller I grew up in a messed up village…'

Flash back

"Let me go!! Daddy, stop it!!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHORE!!"  
Kuronue winced as his father pounded into his inexperienced naked form. Kuronue was barely a hundred at this time which was barely 15 in human years. This had never happened before… and with his siblings holding him down, it meant doom to Kuronue's innocence.

"ROSE WHIP!"

In moments Kuronue was tossed across the room, his back collided with the wall. Wincing Kuronue looked up;

"Y-You?"

The man came nearer until he was in Kuronue's line of view. At the sight of his savior a light gasp fell from his lips. He was taller; perhaps seven feet which made Kuronue wince under his grip as he was only 6''5. His hair was long and reached to his hips, long and silver; a trait seen in most foxes like he. His golden eyes bore down at him; somehow they comforted him a lot… Kuronue blushed and looked away, his eyes moved down the foxes form catching every gentle fold in his white tunic and tan shoes.

"Y-Your-Yoko Kurama, yes."

Kuronue looked down;

"…I was going to say handsome but…I suppose. You are the thieve king? Why would you save me, I am just a prince. Don't you hate them?"

Yoko bent down to him;

"Well maybe you're just too beautiful for your own good. That maybe the reason I want you. You can come with me or I w-DEAL!!"

Kuronue said jumping into Yoko's arms. He wrapped his arms around him then chuckled;

"Your naked and sexy."

Kuronue blushed and looked away;

"T-thank you…"

Yoko then looked at his dead siblings and tsked his tongue; they were very skinny and so.

"Hmm, were your people in famine?-Y-yes, my whole kingdom was but I- I still looked at how all of the komori wanted to be so to speak beautiful…"

Yoko hmned, all his siblings were younger than him.

"You need clothing…here."

Yoko gave Kuronue his shirt, moving in back of him to tie it in a bow. It barely ended at his upper thighs;

"Thank you."

Yoko hauled him up.

Flashback-

Kuronue walked down the stairs,

"KURON-UE!!"

Before Kuronue could turn his head he was tackled down to do ground;

"Agh….pain…"

"H-hey…Yukina.- Hello, thank you for cooking!"

Kuronue arched a graceful eyebrow then looked at her and shaked his head. Wow, on her birthday she was not herself so to say…

"Oh sure…I guess. Oh you look very pretty… not in your normal clothes are you? And could you get off of me, please?"

Yukina nodded pulling him up, Kuronue held his head.

"KURO-Ooh….pretty."

Yusuke came over and poked at the mark on Kuronue's neck. Kuronue growled in response swiping at his hand viciously;

"Okay I'm just gonna slowly step away before you kill me…"

Kuronue mumbled curses and went to the kitchen.

"YOKO HANA-KANA KURAMA!! DAMN YOUR SWEET TOOTH!!"

Kurama whirled around; only one person knew Yoko's middle name and unluckily that someone whose chocolate he was eating was glaring at him intensely.

"Oohh… hello Kuronue.-You. Are going down!!"

Kurama ran out into the living room and hid behind Hiei and Yusuke eating his sweet.

"Kurama what did you do?"

Hiei asked looking at his boyfriend with his naturally huge crimson orbs,

"…uh-"

Kuronue growled out between his teeth;

"YOKO HANA- Tomogen KURAMA STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!"

Hana- Tomogen?

"…Your middle name is Hana- Tomogen?"

Yusuke asked looking up at the taller youkai.

"B-but Hana is a girl's name and Tomogen is too so together its-DON'T SAY IT…."

"O-Okay fox boy I won't say it…I won't say your middle name means Innocent girl Blossom…"

Angrily Kurama leapt to go attack Yusuke when Hiei grabbed him around his hips holding him back;

"KURAMA! Stop, I know you hate your middle name but you can't kill him!!"

Yusuke pranced around sticking his tongue out at Kurama;

"You looked like a girl but I didn't know you were one!"

Kuronue had to help hold him back, digging his heels into his ground.

"Yoko NO!"

Kuronue hit a point at Kurama's back and he relaxed and slumped in Kuronue's arms. Kuronue breathed in and out heavily… at least he would be calm about this… he over reacted once more. Shifting Kurama he sat down on the couch with Kurama's head in his lap.

"W-What the hell was that Kuro?"

Yusuke asked; Kuronue sighed stroking his hair lightly. Then looked up at Yusuke and said;

"I know Yoko's body inside and out."

Yusuke mmned;

"DO you?"

Kuronue looked at Yusuke for a bit in confusion;

"…OH! YOU PERVERT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

Kuronue threw a pillow at his head, causing Yusuke to fall over. Then the door opened;

"HELLLO WE ARE HERE!"

Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Koenma came in through the door. Keiko looked at Yusuke then to Kuronue;

"I'm guessing he deserved it."

Kuronue nodded and Hiei shaked his head and went to sit on the window sill when Kuronue yanked him back with his scythes to sit on the chair by him.

"Nah-ah –ah, Hiei you have to be here!"

Hiei arched his eyebrows;

"Are you so sure of that?"

Kuronue got up, laying Kurama gently down then tackled Hiei down pinning him on the ground with his hands above his head. Kuronue chuckled holding him there. Just as Keiko was going to say something Botan yelled very bubble;

"Come on now we wouldn't want to interrupt Kuronue's gift to our birthday BOY!"

Then the four ran off into the other room;

"So… where we-Hiei?"

Kuronue looked around tinking his head to the side, where did Hiei go?

Kuronue swore that he was just there… Instead he just stood up and went to go check Hiei's room for him. Once he came in, he felt hot breath on his neck and the door swung shut

I feel sorry for Kuro

Should I up the rating to M?


	15. Don't cry my love

Sorry I took so long

--

Kuronue stared in horror, as a tongue stroked his neck. Then again in moments his world was shaken and he now gazed up at the ceiling.

"U-uhhh…"

Something slimy slipped down his throat. As he tried to move he found it impossible. He could barely make noises, and move his eyes.

"Hello Kuronue."

Kuronue knew that voice anywhere; there was no doubt about it in his mind.

--Lemon warning--

As he looked up to assure that the voice was the one he thought it was he found something large about his entrance. His eyebrows scrunched up in pain as it impaled him deeply in one thrust.

"Ah, there see. Don't I feel so good in your tight little virgin body?"

Kuronue knew he was not completely sheathed in his body and gulped; the man reached under Kuronue's arms and hooked over them thrusting himself fully into Kuronue's body, successfully sheathing him. He smirked in anticipation, as Kuronue had whimpered in pain. He pounded into him, sending Kuronue into the head board of Hiei's bed.

'No, nooo…I kept my virginity for so long… I can't lose it now!!'

The man groaned as Kuronue winced in pain. Within moments his seed shot in, painting Kuronue's insides with his seed. Kuronue laid there, tears flowing from his eyes as he was tossed to his back.

'Yoko…'

Kuronue began to just think his name over and over again. In a way it soothed him, even if it was some weird demented stalkerish way.

'Yoko, Yoko, Yoko, Yoko…'

His rapist enveloped his member, sucking vigorously. Kuronue made muffled moans;

'Think of Yoko, think of Yoko, think of Yoko…'

Another hand massaged his sack gently causing him to scream in pleasure as he slipped into his orgasm.

"YOKO!"

--Lemon end--

"Kuronue…I see something is troubling you."

It was a few hours after his rape, and he had managed to get himself up from the bed to meet his partner in the night. Kuronue looked up from the place he was on his bed. Kurama looked down at him then sat by him, pushing some of the locks from the side of his face away; behind his long pointy ears that he loved so much.

"O-Oh n-nothing K-Kurama.-Then why may I ask are you stuttering so much, little one?"

Kuronue waved his hand in dismissal then looked down at his fluffy sheets. Kurama placed his hand on Kuronue's who's of which was on the fluffy bed. Kuronue's cheeks heated up slightly and then he turned away.

"Kuronue, you can tell me anything you know; anything and I will listen to you my friend and mate. I will listen to anything that is troubling you my all so beautiful bat."

Kuronue sighed and pouted his lip out slightly,

"There…are things I cannot even tell you my friend."

"Y-you can't tell me something that is heaving your heart to a point of depression?-O-oh…I –I Kurama please do not say it like that…"

Kurama merely shaked his head;

"How could you, I love you! I love you, why are you doing this to me Kuronue, stop! It is killing me, really! I hate to see you acting so coldly, it is not like you and I hate it! I hate when you cry, I hate it so much. All I ever want to see on your face is that smile I saw the first time I laid my eyes on you stop!! I hate these humans being able to pull out so many smiles from you when I can't!"

Kuronue turned to Kurama and saw his silver haired mate crying. He had only seen this a few times and it was always because of Kuronue.

"Yoko, Yoko do not cry for me…please I'll tell you what happened to me!"

Yoko could not hold back the tears; they were flowing down his cheeks, Kuronue embraced him;

"Stop, stop Yoko…please stop."

Yoko shook his head and Kuronue pulled back to capture his partner's lips. It was in moments that Yoko took charge of their lip lock and pulled Kuronue in by his waist. As moments passed Kuronue's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"I c-cant Yoko…"

Yoko looked down at the little one in his lap,

"Tell me what happened."

Kuronue tugged at his tunic lightly;

"H-he raped me…"

Yoko struggled to keep his cool, his youki rose and dropped viciously and Kuronue nuzzled the side of his mate's neck, Yoko grabbed the side of his neck carefully and then sunk his fangs into the grooves on his neck. Kuronue let out a shriek of pain but then was filled with an overcoming amount of warmth and melted into his grip. As Yoko pulled out he licked his fangs clean of his mate's warm blood.

"I didn't know that I did not set this mark on you…"

Yoko trailed on,

"Now, whenever you are in pain I will feel it as well. And as you have not marked me, you will not feel mine. But…in time I may lose control of my lust. Mating season comes close…"

Kuronue moaned and rubbed into his grip.

"Why, is it because I have not marked you back?"

As Kuronue looked up, Yoko looked away finding the ceiling all so interesting.

"It is…isn't it?"

Kuronue lay back on the bed and looked at Yoko.

"Yoko…it…I…love you."

Yoko looked at him disbelievingly;

"Stop lying-I-I'm not ready for sex or to mark you quite yet… but I do love you. I love you more than anything I have ever had! And you know I would give up anything for you?"

Yoko looked down at him, searching for something;

"Where is your pendant?"

Kuronue's heart stopped and he seemed to shrink under his lover's gaze. He gulped heavily and sat up,

"I…I…I,"

"Kuronue,"

He warned with an icy cold glare;

"I g-gave it to H-Hiei…"

Yoko's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Him, what were you thinking!?"

"Don't yell at me!"

He sighed and turned away.

'He trusts the half breed more than me.'

Unknown to them both a certain fire demon saw all of this.


	16. Kurammmmmaaa!

"Ok, Kurama I am going to spend to whole day with you! And no one will say otherwise, you and me alone!"

Kurama looked up from his book; Kuronue pulled him up and yanked him up and then said;

"Come on, go change into a swimming suit and I will too. I made something really special for you today, foxy!"

'Hopefully, they'll both have fun…'

Kuronue ran to his room to look around, he looked around and smirked. He knew Yoko was a pervert at times and would like to see him in something that showed off his legs. He wore a pair of shorts that could show his long silky legs. Then he put a long white shirt over it and put pants over his shorts. (A/N that's what I wear.) Kuronue then ran to Kurama's room.

"Oh that is something I haven't seen around in a while an actual long shirt that covers that pretty body of yours-oh shut up!"

Kuronue said then pulled Kurama out to the lake by the house.

"Wh-oh you wanted to…oh Kuronue I love the way you know me!"

Kuronue smiled and took off the pants and winked at Kurama who looked at him while licking his pink lips. Then he slid into the water and took his hair tie off, and dipped under the water.

"Just right,"

Kurama just stared at him, then after quite a while went to go pick up Kuronue's pants.

"Aw, come on foxy! Hurry up and join me already!"

Kurama shook his head and made his way to one of the trees then put their things down. As he did he noticed that there was a picnic basket and a silky red blanket. Kurama's lips parted slightly in utter shock.

"Oh, Kuronue you would do this for me…"

Kuronue merely smiled at him.

"All for you my fox."

Kurama pulled Kuronue to him quickly,

"You should stop enticing people Kuronue. In the long shot it won't be good for you."  
Kuronue laughed while sitting down; as he did he ran a hand up his leg.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh I am?"

"Mmmhmm, you don't get me all to yourself. So you're jealous now."

"Oh? Well…"

Kurama pounced on Kuronue and the thieving pair went rolling down by the lake.

"I'll kidnap you then shove you in my closet and keep you forever!!"

Kuronue gave out a shrill yelp and ran in the water;

"Ha! Kitty's can't swim!"

"Really?"

The bat screamed and tried to swim away from the fox. Kurama grabbed his arm and pulled back on it to bring him back.

"Grr…you little jerk.-Oh and foxes are a member of the dog family, my brilliant little one."

Kuronue yelped then kissed him on the head,

"Love ya!"

Kuronue yawned they had been out for the whole evening and now he sat against Yoko's chest and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm cold Yoko."

Yoko pulled him into his arms, snuggling in him with a blanket.

"Thank you Yoko."

"Hm…you smell good. Why?"

Kuronue smiled up at him;

"I took a bath in the hot springs with Suichi."

Yoko frowned;

"With?"  
'Uhoh,'

"Yes with I took a bath with Suichi. Actually he is really hot too."

Yoko groaned shaking his head.

"Why not me?"

"'Cause you weren't there at that moment. Why do you want me to bathe you Yoko?"


	17. Bathe?

"I guess not Yoko

"I guess not Yoko. Why do you want me to give you a bath?"

Yoko stared down at Kuronue then nodded slowly. Kuronue bit his lower lip trying to not show that he did not want to bathe his best friend.

"Alright but only in the onsen…"

"Alrighty then, babe."

Kuronue swayed away and turned back to wink at Yoko.

"See you there!"

Yoko went to fallow his best friend who ran to the hot springs by the house. As he got there he closed and locked the door. As he approached the hot springs, Kuronue sat on the ledge wrapped in a white fluffy towel. As he tapped his foot in, he shivered from the sensation.

"You changed rather quickly, but why are you wearing a towel? You aren't supposed to wear any clothes when you get in."

He stuck out his pink tongue out at Yoko;

"For your information I don't feel very comfortable right now… (Whisper) and the fact that I was raped…"

Kuronue whispered, and then looked down at the vibrations in the water as he tapped his foot into it.

"You cannot be comfortable around me?"

"N-no it's not that Yoko…it's just I get nervous when I am around men that can easily overpower me. I am trying to get used to it, but when people touch me…I get nervous and paranoid in thinking that they want to rape me."

Kuronue sighed and ran his fingers over his hairline. Yoko came up behind him to embrace him;

"I would never dare do something like that to you Kuronue. Trust me, touch me."

A tad bit red he stroked the long silky fox ear. It twitched under his grip, and Yoko pushed in to get more of the feeling. Kuronue smirked turning on his knees, and then massaged the other lightly.

"Kur-onue…"

A chuckle escaped Kuronue's lips as he began to massage the inside of his furry ear. Yoko pressed up against Kuronue to touch the back of his lithe partner.

"Cut it out, Yoko or I might just have to- "

Kuronue laughed then…

Yoko gasped.

Wet.

Angry.

Playful.

He was going down!

Kuronue erupted in laughter, as Yoko glared up at him.

"Oh, oh no the big and nasty Yoko Kurama is glaring at me. I wonder what he plans on doing once he catches me."

Before Kuronue knew it Yoko had lunged at him and the two were now in soft grass. Pink tinted his cheeks,

"…"

"…"

The thieving pair looked down at each other blushing. Kuronue was completely bare and Yoko was also very wet. The bat lay under his towel with a bright red stain now fashioning his cheeks. Yoko tilted up his chin;

"Kuronue."

"Yoko…"

Kuronue looked to the side as he nuzzled his neck.

"I love you so much…"

His lips parted in awe and it was at that exact moment that Yoko realized what he had said. As he was about to open his eye's he saw the flood of happiness come over his partner.

"Love me?"

"Yes, I love you. Would it be too much to ask of you for you to love me back? I am your mate."

Kuronue looked away;

"I…we went over this Yoko. Though you did not admit your love for me… I loved you. I still do, but I have someone else I am also in love with."

Kuronue answered, pushing a few locks of silver hair away from Yoko's face.

"Who?"

"Yoko, I can not tell you a thing. Just let me choose."

Yoko growled,

"They hurt you and I will kill them myself."

'Yoko, you're over reacting!'

I am not, I love him and at any costs he will be mine!

'He is not a possession!'

I know he is not! Suichi, I am learning to love and not to lust. I was born with lust, and I do not want to be as the world shows foxes to be. I do not want to be as ningen say 'a player' can't you understand? I want him to show me how to do it. How to love! Look, I'm an animal youkai. I immediately as I am born look at things like my possession and territory. I hate to be caged and I hate it when people touch him.

'How could you YOKO! You can't treat him like a Makai's hoe! You know we can't love him purely. As the heat comes around which is next weak we will be unattainable. We will be either crawling to his feet begging him to mate with us or in the arms of some other human! You know you're a tramp and you know that you can't be bound to one man forever.'

…Stop it. I am no tramp, you know this.

"-Yoko mating season is coming close and we will both be in the heat."

Yoko nodded,

"Warn the others."

"My heat will be just as bad as yours."

"You control your heat a tad bit better than me."

"Yoko, if we have sex with each other…promise me we will be the same."

Yoko leaned down to kiss his cheek with love.

"…I will try."

Yoko groaned holding his head. Suddenly Kuronue sat up;

"What's wrong?"

"Agh… Kuronue. I know I will pursue you in my heat. You are my mate and whether you like it or not I will only want to mate with my mate."

Kuronue nodded his head then, still naked got into the onsen.

"Come on Yoko. A bath will calm your nerves down."

Yoko looked at him with glazed over golden eyes.

"Mhmmm…I'll try."

Yoko quickly shed his clothes and slipped in. Kuronue swam over to him, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"…Smart."

"Hmmm?"

Kuronue asked laying his head on Yoko's shoulder and leaving a few cool kisses on his neck.

"Arousing me it is not smart. You will find that I won't stand for it."

Kuronue challenged his my grabbing the base of his tail. Yoko made a yip, and for the first time a crimson blush covered his cheeks.

"Hehe,-You little devil! If you weren't my mate I would have your neck snapped by now."

Yoko said, yanking his tail from the clutches of his best friend.

"You pervert! Don't grab at me."

Grabbing a bamboo bucket, Kuronue filled it with water and emptied it on his head. Yoko yipped as it was too cold.

"Aiyaa!"

"Darn you. Why must you bathe me with cold water?"

"'Cause it's funny to see you flushed with anger!"

Yoko smirked and then whispered in his ear,

"It must be a really good sight to see you hungry for me. "More Yoko Mmmm.""

Kuronue felt cheeks turned blood red.

"Yoko you perverted fox, if I let you you'd be fucking my ass right now!"

Kuronue said while brushing his ass against his mate's hips. Yoko let out a shaky moan, obviously aroused.

"I know, but you have a cute little ass."

Kuronue shook his head then scrubbed Yoko's chest.

"You can't touch my body I hope you know."

Yoko arched an eyebrow, there was one lesson Kuronue learned that day; Never challenge the king of thieves!


	18. All I Ask of You!

Kuronue caught that he was panting quite heavily.

"Yoko? Are you okay?"

Yoko looked at him through hazy golden eyes.

"Let's go."

Kuronue jumped up then grabbed Yoko's arm. Yoko whirled around, gripping Kuronue's waist. His indigo eyes danced up to Yoko's face.

"Inari…no…"

Yoko looked up at the moon.

"Oro-Come now koi."

Yoko quickly without further thought picked Kuronue up. As Yoko came into view of the house he opened the window and sat Kuronue on the window ledge.

"Yoko? What's wrong?"

"Hmm, that movie we watched…Or rather Kurama and you. What was its name again?"

"The Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes, I did not see the whole thing for Kurama made me sleep with a flower, but out of the two men who-You remind me of Raoul!"

Yoko arched an eyebrow up and looked at him curiously.

"Raoul?"

"Mmhmm! And Hiei reminds me of the Phantom, because he watches over me constantly, he has his pure black attire, he has a distraught past, and he can be confusing-Enough. Why do I remind you of that man!?"

"Well, your kind a well known, you have long hair, you're smart, you care for me a lot…"  
"Who's your favorite character?"

"Uh. Duh Eric!"

Yoko looked away,

"Did Eric ever do this?"

Yoko merely cupped his chin and swooped in for a kiss. Kuronue's eyes got big as he was flushed to Yoko and tried to back up, Yoko ran a hand through Kuronue's black mass and yanked back causing a choked cry to escape throat. With this Yoko took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Or rain her with kisses?"

Suddenly he pulled away growling a few choice words. Then dove in to kiss down his neck, his eyes felt like rolling back in his sockets,

"Did he give her so many flowers?"

Then reached into his long silky silver hair to pull out a rose out, he placed it with care in Kuronue's hair.

"Yoko!"

Before he knew it, his "mate" was gone. He looked out the window and in distress, closed it and retrieved back inside.

"Oh Yoko…if only you knew…"

"He slept with Christine, and would give her flowers every show she sung in."

He sighed and sung quietly;

"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . .  
Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk o f summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you, now and always . . .

Promise me that all you say is true -that's all I ask of you . . ."

Hiei stared where he was, at the komori who sung silently. The sweet smell of his tears dwelled in the air. He found himself soon whispering the same song back to Kuronue who turned around to stare at him;

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe: no-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you . . ."

Kuronue got up off of the window ledge to walk closer to Hiei, who took his hand in his. Kuronue took his turn and gently sung,

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . .  
And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ".

Hiei held him in his arms now. In a protective embrace,

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
lead me from my solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Kuronue,  
that's all I ask of you . . ."

Kuronue snuggled into his arms now the song he sung was an audible whisper,

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
Say the word and I will follow you . . ."

Though he stood now with Hiei, he remembered his thoughts on the King of thieves. At one time he wished to sing this song with Yoko. He knew though Yoko would never do that, he was too proud for it.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ."

They both sung, Hiei picked Kuronue up gently and began to walk to Kuronue's canopy bed. Kuronue looked up;

"Say you love me . . ."

"You know I do . . ."  
Love me : that's all I ask of you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
Love me that's all I ask of you .** .**"

Hiei gently undressed his lover, pushing a lock of hair away from his beautiful face. That night Hiei was gentle, as Kuronue was lost in thought for the beginning of their love making. But as the night ascended Kuronue could only clutch the rose in his hand causing him to bleed. But he knew;

"He left his Raoul for his Eric."

Why?

It seemed tomorrow would have many questions.

It made no sense.

--

Ok, so it's still a Kurama Kuronue story I swear!


	19. Yukina?

HI

--

Kuronue fidgeted, Hiei had left at daybreak just in case Yoko came in the room and found his own mate and him in the same bed or making love for that matter. He looked back out the window; it was just about five in the afternoon. Hiei and he had been in bed since three. Time to get up and shower before Kurama came in. So he finally got out of bed and made his way to his bathroom.

-So what now oh brilliant one?-

Kuronue sighed, with all the abuse in his life he developed a rather annoying conscious to help him live with all the drama. It actually became rather annoying at times.

'Oh please fuck off.'

-Now, now, now my sweet one, what's wrong.-

Truth of the matter was this thing, was more like a person that had its own mind.

'Don't call me that.'

-What sweet one? I could call you so many different things tha- 'Shut your mouth. I am trying to bathe in silence.'

-Trying to calm your nerves?'

Kuronue snorted, then leaned his head against the white wall by the tub and shut his eyelids closed. A scent of sandalwood and other flowers filled the air. He was enjoying his bath for quite a while when;

-Hoe.-

His eyes snapped open.

'What?'

-Hoe. You are a hoe.-

'What's that supposed to mean?'

-Hoe. Slut. Trick. Tramp. Prostitute. You don't know your own name?-

'I'm not a slut.'

-Your sleeping around on Yoko.-

'He's not my mate.'

-You have his mating mark and thus you are his mate.-

'But we are not mates.'

-Sure keep lying to yourself.-

A brief pause of silence occurred,

'It's not like I love Yoko.'

Unknown to Kuronue a certain silver haired Kitsune was listening into the conversation inside a ningen's redheaded head.

-DO you? I recall you told me in your past life you were in mad love with him.-

'Past life is the two key words. I had no friends but him; he saved me from rape and poverty. Then he protected me. How could I not?'

-Easy-And he saved me countless times from beatings by Yomi…and always, always protected me when we fought no matter what. I hardly have had any fights with him…'

-A- I mean it's not like I am saying I can't be with him as a friend! Perhaps I should take it slow… but I love Hiei and he accepts it.'

-So- Yoko has never sung to me! All I ask of you is one of the songs that I have closest to my heart. And when Hiei was inside of me it felt like heaven. '

-But you've never had sex with Yoko before. What if it was better?-

'I…I'd probably be in mad love with him too.'

-Talk to him-

'He's in the heat.'

-He'll listen.-

'…'

-Are you afraid?-

'After sleeping with Hiei and now having a lover and a potential lover you could say I am afraid.'

-G-No need.

With that Yoko closed the mind link. Kuronue froze up.

"Yoko!"

For about the hundredth time already he called me that. I turned my shoulder away from him, stomping away into the forest.

"Please Yoko isn't there some way we can work this out!?"

Hours passed despite the heat I turned to look behind me. Kuronue was no where in sight.

'Yoko are you okay?'

The one thing I lamented over was …I never told him…I never told him I loved him.

'I can-No, when time is right.

'But what if by this time he has a lover?'

Hiei's his lover.

'What!?'

I was the least bit shocked to say the least. Hiei barely knew the bat and he was already with him?

'It's true.'

I growled under my breath;

Was I jealous?

Jealous of the two lovers?

Perhaps it is because I never was in a relationship and yearned the touch of a lover…Perhaps it is not.

Alright.

--W/ Kuronue--

I held my stomach looking at Yukio caress his bump. He was about three months along now, seemed all so happy.

"Kuronue, is something wrong?"

I looked up, he was smiling.

"No I was just…thinking. Say, if I was raped by Imia…could I get pregnant?"

His eyes hardened at the sheer name.

"Yes…you could. Why?"

"I was a while ago…and I've been feeling a weird energy about my stomach and between two potential lovers and drama I haven't been able to check it…"

Yukio hmned,

"Ask Yukina she is a wonder when it comes to these kind of things...would you like me to go with you?"

I nodded and helped him up.

Time to put some time into me!

-- Yukina's pov --

"Yukina could you check something on Kuronue for me?"

Yukio asked me.

I blinked, but nodded.

"Kuronue was raped a while ago and I need to check if he's pregnant."

"Alright, Kuronue could you lie down?"

He did as I said and laid sprawled out on the futon.

I ran my hands over his stomach.

Energy was forming and through it a bit of life.

'Oh no…'

I gathered myself, and then answered…

"No."

I couldn't tell Kuronue. He was such a nice boy. I couldn't swirl him into depression from rape more then he was already experiencing.

"Drink this; it will make sure no baby forms."

I gave him a creamy liquid, which did quite the opposite. It would make it so Kuronue would not notice he was caring a child. His stomach wouldn't grow though he would experience the same side effects as someone caring a child.

Kuronue smiled at me;

"Thank you Yukina! I was so afraid that I would be. You know I just couldn't carry a child right now."

But I couldn't kill his baby either. It was Illegal anyway…

--

Oooh Yukina!!


	20. Say what?

Forgive me for not updating...

Yukina bit her lip; she out of the whole house was the only one who noticed the pulse in Kuronue's belly. Of course she knew this as she was the one that gave Kuronue the potion. It would prohibit anyone but her to know the baby was in the bats stomach. He was by now 4 months along, and so she noticed him just a tad bit heavier. She sighed,

"What's wrong with him?"

Looking up she saw Kurama, glowering down at her. The only thing she could do is shiver, the gaze scared her.

"I don't know."

He shook his head;

"Yukina, you are gifted with many talents. Deception however is not one of them. Kuronue is my mate I can sense when he is in pain. For the past few weeks I have felt his Youki rising and slight pain from him. I think though you know what is wrong with him."

"This is a matter of doctor and patient."

Glowering down at her he whispered;

"I am not patient, and I have information about your brother. I know who he is and where. You will tell me.-Blackmail will not work Kurama…"

Finally his Youki spiked throughout the room.

"Tell me now!"

Yukina gulped,

"As you know…Kuronue was raped. As a result he's pregnant."

Kurama fainted.

Yukina stared at him; she hadn't thought that would happen.

Kuronue stood over the toilet throwing up again,

"Argh, I feel like shit…"

He muttered to himself. The door swung open, and Yukina came in. In her hands was the medicine he had to take day after day after day.

"Here Kuro-kun."

Kuronue washed out his mouth and popped the pill into his mouth. As he downed it, he began to feel much better.

"Yukina, I haven't been feeling too well in the morning lately."

"Perhaps it is the medicine."

Kuronue grimaced, shaking his head slowly.

"No…it's not, I feel better when I take the pill."

"Well Kuro-kun, maybe you're just not a morning person."

"Hallelujah to that."

-Flashback Makai 19 years ago-

"Kuro oh Kuro-koi wake up."

Kuronue only groaned blocking out Yoko's voice.

"Kuro."

Kuronue murmured his head lie limp on his partner's chest. Last night, Kuronue had a nightmare. It was of his death… So Yoko allowed Kuronue to sleep in his bed. Kuronue lay on top, one arm lay on Yoko's chest while the other wound around Yoko's neck. As for his legs, they wound with Yoko's own while Yoko's tail wound Kuronue's hips. As many times, Yoko's arms wound about Kuronue's upper body, protectively. Now, the fox lay trying to arouse Kuronue from his sleep.

"Kuro don't make me wake you up my way."

Kuronue grumbled a few choice words then nuzzled back into the foxes's bare chest.  
"

Nehhh youu wake uppp…-I am."

Kuronue swiped violently at Yoko's face, almost landing a blow. Yet as always the fox caught his wrist.

"Kuro, up or I will do something evil…"

Kuronue merely yawned and went back to sleep.

"I warned you."

Laying Kuronue down, he took a pillow and began to suffocate the poor bat. With this Kuronue began to squirm and kick the much taller youkai.

"Nnngh, Yoko go bye-bye!"

Yoko let go when fit, gazing down at the chimera. He looked positively luscious flushed like that. His bangs now messily tossed around his face, he glowered at the fox pouting his lower lip deliciously at him.

"I warned you bat."

Kuronue growled;

"You twit. I was waking up you could of killed me!"

Yoko chuckled,

"No, no, no I want to keep that pretty face of yours as a gift from you to me!"

"Freak…"

"Ugh…what happened?"

I woke up looking around in deep confusion. I barely could remember a thing. Well not in the previous 24 hours at least.

"Don't move to far you can hurt your self my old friend."

My eyes travelled up to the face of a bat.  
My bat.

"Kuronue?"

"I-I'm sorry my emotions have been all over the place. Then out of no where I have weird mood swings. Like right now I am starting to crave biscuits dipped in chocolate."

He must be thinking Yoko was awake…I smirked.  
"

Then take this nectar. It'll soothe you…"

Kuronue took the seed from my hand and merely stared at it?

"What's wrong?"

"The last time I took a seed from you I was paralyzed, delirious and cracky! So how do you expext me not to be cautious?"

"To trust me."

Kuronue rolled his eyes but ate it. A smirk formed its way onto my cheeks;

"There you go…"

"Now who is your master?"

--

end of chap


	21. Seeds

Hiei glared at Kurama.

Why?

Well perhaps it was the fact that Kuronue was acting like a whipped dog infront of Kurama. Or whipped bat... whatever fitted him.

" Master Kurama?"

Kurama looked up, giving Kuronue a smile.

" Kuronue, what do you have there?"

Kuronue gave him a innocent smile, and sat the tray down on the small table across from Kurama. As Kurama smirked, he closed his book and set it aside. His bat pored him a cup of green tea, then simply finished making his tea just the way he liked it. Slowly Kuronue offered the tea cup to Kurama, bowed at his feet. Deeply impressed Kurama took the cup and took a sip,

"Mmmm delicious Kuronue,"

Even though his master complemented him, Kuronue stayed body bent.

"Kuronue please rise."

Kuronue got up and looked to the Sushi he had created for his master and sat by him,

"May I feed you master?"

Looking from Kuronue to the food he gave a nod.

"You may,"

Most happily Kuronue took up the chopsticks and silently fed his master. He would pick up whatever sushi he thought would please his master and dipped it in some sauce then fed it. It was always a hit. Then his master would make noises of approval and smile.

It disgusted both Hiei and Yoko.

--hehe w/ YOko and Hiei Hiei- # --

What could be in his mind Hiei?

#Hn.#

Come now, Hiei. I know you hate me but lets atleast get Kuronue out of this strange predictment.

# I do not want a thing to do with you, kitsune.#

Brilliant Hiei... as I said earlier. I do not think Kuronue is in his right mind.

#Oh when did you realize this, brilliance? He is acting like an whipped dog infront of Kurama#

Suichi. At any rate... he was acting quite rude to me last night when I spoke to him

# Hn... he broke up with me and went to sleep with Kurama for a while, so I would think he wouldnt be with you. The slut.#

DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT! He is not in his right mind.

#Hn.#

Now... Speaking of not being in his right mind, Kurama may have gave him a seed

#I know that. Hes is a- I didnt mean it like that, I meant a plant.

#I was kidding.#

Mmmhmm sure. I need to run some tests on Kuronue. You just make sure he does not escape tonight.

# Fine.#

Thank you Hiei.

#Whatever.#

--

Well its short but I continued some


End file.
